Mistake
by Sannihyun
Summary: [SEUNGHAN or JEONGCHEOL of Seventeen] [Seungcheol x Jeonghan] Apakah mencintai pemuda itu adalah hal yang salah? Jeonghan merasa bahwa kesalahan pertamanya adalah menerima pernyataan cinta Seungcheol. Tapi patutkah cinta itu disalahkan? Apalagi kesalahan Jeonghan nantinya? — Chapter 4 UP!
1. PROLOGUE

"Jadilah kekasihku, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia tahu bahwa Seungcheol baru saja berpisah dengan seorang pemuda benama Doyoon. Secepat itukah Seungcheol memalingkan hatinya?

"Jangan bercanda, Choi." ujar Jeonghan. "Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati. Bukankah kau baru saja putus dengan Doyoon?"

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Memang benar. Namun, apa aku tidak boleh menyukaimu dan menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan. "Apakah wajar jika kau yang baru saja putus dengan seseorang kemudian menyatakan perasaanmu kepada orang lain. Kau baru saja putus dengan Doyoon 4 hari yang lalu."

"Kenapa? Doyoon sudah menjadi mantan kekasihku, aku tidak peduli." Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan tajam.

Jeonghan menatap mata Seungcheol. Ia tak bisa membaca perasaan apapun yang tersirat dari mata itu. "Apa yang aku dapat ketika aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Seungcheol menyeringai, "Aku. Dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku Jeonghan, maka dari itu jadilah kekasihku."

Ya, Seungcheol memang benar. Ia memang menyukai pemuda itu. Sudah lama Jeonghan menyukai Seungcheol secara diam – diam. Semenjak ia duduk di bangku menengah atas, ia tertarik pada Seungcheol yang saat itu memberikan pidato singkat sebagai perwakilan siswa baru. Ia mempunyai kharisma, dedikasi, dan ketampanan yang sangat Jeonghan sukai. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun Jeonghan menyukai Seungcheol, dan kini orang itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Apa yang harus Jeonghan lakukan?

Lama keduanya terdiam. Mereka hanya saling pandang. Jeonghan yang merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan itu, memutus kontak matanya dengan Seungcheol. Jeonghan menunduk.

"Bagaimana Jeonghan? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jeonghan masih menunduk. "Apa kau menerima penolakan?"

"Keputusan ada padamu, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan bukan orang munafik, namun Jeonghan memilikki harga diri. Namun kali ini, Jeonghan membuang harga dirinya ke tanah. Ia mengangguk, "Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Seungcheol."

Ia bodoh. Jeonghan bodoh.

Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Seungcheol. Ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Jeonghan senang karena pada akhirnya Seungcheol melihat kearahnya, memintanya menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. Namun, perkataan tersebut merupakan kesalahan Jeonghan yang pertama. Kesalahan yang membawanya pada kesalahan – kesalahan yang lainnya.

.

.

 **MISTAKE**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 **Choi Seungcheol & Yoon Jeonghan**

 **COMING SOON**

 **15.11.15**


	2. Chapter 1

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang ada disebelahnya. Sengcheol tengah duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru Matematika mereka. Sesekali Seungcheol menulis hal yang menurutnya penting. Dan Jeonghan, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sengcheol. Seakan ada magnet yang menariknya untuk terus menatap pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Jeonghan? Kenapa terus – terusan menatapku?"

Jeonghan tersentak, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak, hanya saja aku belum begitu terbiasa denganmu yang duduk disebelahku."

Jeonghan sebelumnya tidak sebangku dengan Seungcheol, namun dengan seenaknya Seungcheol meminta teman sebangku Jeonghan untuk pindah tempat dengan teman sebangku Seungcheol. Jeonghan tentu saja merasa tidak enak hati, namun Seungcheol selalu berkata tidak apa – apa. Namun, tetap saja Jeonghan meminta maaf kepada teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Jeonghan, kita sudah 3 minggu bersama. Kau belum terbiasa juga?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Maaf. Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya."

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis. Ia menggapai tangan Jeonghan yang berada dibawah meja, menggenggamnya pelan. Seungcheol berbisik, "Biasakanlah, karena aku sekarang kekasihmu."

Jeonghan bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. Melihat hal itu membuat Seungcheol tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jeonghan. Seungcheol kembali fokus pada pengajar Matematika yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas. Sedangkan Jeonghan melirik kearah Seungcheol sekilas, sembari menetralkan detakan jantungnya.

.

.

 **MISTAKE**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 **Choi Seungcheol & Yoon Jeonghan**

.

.

Seungcheol adalah murid yang populer di sekolah itu. Namun, Seungcheol adalah pemuda yang suka membuat onar. Dulu sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Jeonghan, Sengcheol merupakan murid yang jarang masuk kelas. Presensi masuknya hanya bisa dihitung jari. Seungcheol lebih senang menghabiskan waktu sekolahnya untuk menemui Doyoon—sang mantan kekasih yang bersekolah di sekolah seni dan gedungnya bersebelahan dengan sekolah Seungcheol. Selain itu, ia juga suka berkelahi dengan sekolah lain bahkan temannya sendiri. Sudah berpuluh – puluh kali Seungcheol di skors, di bawa ke ruang konseling, bahkan sampai orang tuanya dipanggil. Namun, Seungcheol tak pernah jera. Satu – satunya hal yang membuat Seungcheol masih bisa bertahan adalah karena dia adalah namja yang pintar. Ya, dibalik semua kelakuan buruknya, Seungcheol adalah pemuda yang pintar.

Semenjak Seungcheol memiliki Jeonghan sebagai kekasihnya, Seungcheol menjadi sangat rajin mencatat dan masuk kelas. Pada awalnya karena Jeonghan yang meminta Seungcheol untuk lebih giat belajar karena mereka sudah memasuki tingkat akhir. Seungcheol—tanpa berpikir panjang menyetujui perkataan Jeonghan. Semua orang mengenal Seungcheol sebagai pemuda bebal dan susah diatur, namun semenjak kehadiran Jeonghan, Seungcheol tak pernah lagi membolos atau berkelahi.

Ya, karena Jeonghan.

"Sepertinya Seungcheol benar – benar serius denganmu." Jeonghan menatap Jisoo—teman terdekatnya. Jisoo bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Doyoon—mantan pacar Seungcheol.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo kini tengah berbincang di kamar Jisoo. Rumah keduanya bersebelahan, mudah bagi Jeonghan untuk sekedar bermain di rumah sahabatnya tersebut. Jeonghan menatap Jisoo yang tengah bermain dengan gitarnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Saat bersama Doyoon bahkan dia sering membolos. Padahal Doyoon sudah memarahinya berkali – kali."

Jisoo dan Doyoon memang cukup dekat. Keduanya berada dalam kelas yang sama. Jadi, Jeonghan tidak kaget ketika Jisoo tahu tentang Seungcheol.

"Itu karena ia ingin melihat Doyoon dan menemaninya. Karena sekarang Seungcheol dan aku satu sekolah dan satu kelas, jadi dia harus masuk kelas jika ingin bertemu denganku."

Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Masuk akal juga. Tapi bisakah kita mengambil segi positifnya disini, Han? Saat dua minggu pertama kalian berpacaran, bahkan Seungcheol absen 10 hari. Baru saat kau memintanya untuk lebih rajin masuk kelas, dia melakukannya. Bahkan perkataan Doyoon tak diindahkan oleh Seungcheol."

"Jangan membuatku melayang." ujar Jeonghan bercanda. "Kau sedang membuat sebuah lagu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengaransemen beberapa lagu untuk weekly report nanti." jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak memiliki tugas, Han?"

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya."

"Kau tidak bersiap – siap berangkat? Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, Han."

Mendengarnya Jeonghan segera bangkit, ia menatap jam dinding yang berada di kamar Jisoo. Mata Jeonghan membulat, "Kenapa kau baru bilang?!"

Jisoo hanya tertawa melihat Jeonghan yang panik. "Selamat berkencan, Yoon Jeonghan."

.

.

Jeonghan menatap tangannya dan tangan Seungcheol yang sedari tadi bertautan erat. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol kali ini memutuskan untuk berkencan di dekat Sungai Han. Bukan tempat yang mewah memang, namun Jeonghan sangat menyukainya.

"Apa kau kedingingan, Han?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, sepertinya kau yang kedinginan. Kau tidak membawa jaketmu."

"Aku baik – baik saja." Seungcheol tersenyum kearah Jeonghan. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Kau ingin membeli coklat panas?"

Jeonghan mengangguk mendengar tawaran Seungcheol. Seungcheol menyuruh Jeonghan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di samping sungai Han. Jeonghan nmenyetujuinya. Seungcheol menyempatkan untuk mengusap kepala Jeonghan lembut. Ia kemudian berlari untuk membeli coklat panas untuknya dan Jeonghan.

Sembari menunggu Seungcheol, Jeonghan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Banyak sekali notifikasi pesan yang masuk. Salah satunya adalah dari Jisoo. Pemuda itu menanyakan tentang keberadaan Jeonghan, apakah Jeonghan sudah bersama Seungcheol atau belum. Jeonghan membalasnya. Ia menceritakan semuanya, termasuk apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Jeonghan dan Jisoo terus bertukar pesan hingga Seungcheol datang. Ia memberikan satu gelas coklat panas untuk Jeonghan.

"Menunggu lama?"

Jeonghan menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku ditemani oleh Jisoo, ia menanyakan apa yang sedang kulakukan."

"Ah, Hong Jisoo?" tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan kembali mengangguk. "Aku sedikit mengenalnya, aku sering bertemu dengannya."

"Ya, karena kau sering pergi ke sekolah Jisoo dan yang pasti kelasnya." ujar Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan, "Jisoo bercerita banyak tentangku saat aku masih bersama Doyoon?"

"Yah, lumayan banyak. Dia bercerita bahwa kau sering membolos untuk menemani Doyoon, aku mengerti sekarang. Karena kau suka sekali melewatkan jam sekolahmu, aku kira kau malas sekolah. Lalu Jisoo juga bercerita tentang kau yang pandai rapping dan membuat lirik rap untuk tugas Doyoon."

Jeonghan melihat wajah Seungcheol, namun ia tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah pemuda tersebut. Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sungai Han yang terhempas dihadapannya. Jeonghan meminum sedikit coklat panas yang ada di dalam gelas yang ia pegang.

"Kau pasti benar – benar mencintai Doyoon. Kau bahkan rela membolos hanya untuknya." lirih Jeonghan.

"Hei, kau sadar siapa dirimu sekarang Jeonghan?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menatap pemuda yang ada disebelahnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sekarang kekasihku. Dan Doyoon hanya bagian dari masa laluku."

.

.

Seungcheol memarkirkan motornya di tempat yang kosong. Saat ia hendak berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya, seseorang menarik tangannya. Seungcheol menatap nyalang kepada sosok yang menariknya, namun Seungcheol tak memberontak. Keduanya sampai disebuah gedung sekolah yang takdigunakan. Sosok itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Seungcheol.

"Choi Seungcheol. Hentikan sandiwaramu itu."

Seungcheol memandang seorang pemuda yang ada didepannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lepaskan pemuda itu." ujar sosok itu dingin. "Aku tahu kau tak bersungguh – sungguh menyukainya. Sadarkah kau telah melukainya?"

"Jeonghan maksudmu?" tanya Seungcheol memastikan, "Aku tak akan melepaskannya."

Pemuda didepan Seungcheol menggeram marah. "Tak kan kubiarkan kau melukainya. Jika kau melakukannya aku benar – benar akan membunuhmu, Choi."

Seungcheol tertawa. Ia menatap remeh pada pemuda itu, "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau punya? Aku kekasih Jeong—"

BUGH! Si pemuda itu memukul wajah Seungcheol telak. Membuat Seungcheol terselungkur ke tanah. Seungcheol tertawa meremehkan, membuat amarah si pemuda memuncak hingga ia memukul Seungcheol berkali – kali. Tangannya terus memukul wajah Seungcheol hingga wajah tersebut membiru dan berdarah, namun si pemuda tak berhenti. Ia mulai menendang Seungcheol, wajah hingga peru Seungcheol tak luput dari tendangannya.

"Brengsek! Kau tak pantas memanggil dirimu sebagai kekasihnya!"

Seungcheol tak melawan sama sekali, yang ia lakukan hanya diam menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Bangsat! Kenapa kau diam saja!"

Pemuda itu menendang perut Seungcheol dengan keras, setelah itu ia berhenti. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menatap Seungcheol dengan mata elang yang menukik tajam. Sedangkan Seungcheol terkapar dengan darah yang memenuhi wajahnya dan jangan lupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ap—apahhh kauhh su—sudaa—ahh puashh?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan terbata – bata. Ia menatap pemuda yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol, ia malah mengambil ponselnya dari saku seragamnya. Ia mencari kontak seseorang dan menelponnya. "Jeon Wonwoo, datanglah ke gedung sekolah yang tak digunakan. Sekarang." Ia memutuskan sambungan tersebut secara sepihak. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Seungcheol yang tergeletak dan meringis di lantai yang kotor. "Kau tahu, dia tidak sama dengan mantan kekasihmu." ujarnya dengan intonasi dingin kemudian meninggalkan Seungcheol sendiri.

.

.

Jeonghan mulai khawatir. Bel masuk akan berbunyi 3 menit lagi dan Jeonghan belum melihat Seungcheol. Saat kekhawatiran Jeonghan mencapai puncak, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Seungcheol. Namun taka da jawaban.

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan, "Apakah dia bolos?"

Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk. Jeonghan membukanya, matanya membulat karena terkejut. Jeonghan segera bangun dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia berlari menuju sebuah gedung yang tak digunakan di sekolah. Seseorang mengirim pesan padanya dengan melampirkan foto Seungcheol yang tergeletak dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Melihat foto tersebut membuat Jeonghan khawatir—sangat khawatir.

Saat Jeonghan sampai disana, ia segera masuk. Ia menemukan Seungcheol tengah tertidur, menggunakan paha seorang pemuda lain sebagai alasnya. Pemuda itu melihat Jeonghan, ia adalah Jeon Wonwoo anak kelas 2.

"Kau sudah datang." ujarnya. "Kemarilah, gantikan aku."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia menghampiri Wonwoo tersebut. Kini Seungcheol tertidur dengan paha Jeonghan sebagai alasnya. Jeonghan menatap wajah Seungcheol. Wajah tampan tersebut penuh dnegan luka, lebam membiru yang sangat kentara.

"Ah, aku belum mengenalkan diri, Jeonghan—ssi." Wonwoo angkat bicara, "Aku adalah Jeon Wonwoo, kelas 2."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Aku sering melihatmu bersama Seungcheol."

Ya, Jeonghan memang sering melihat Wonwoo berbicara dan berjalan bersama Seungcheol. Namun, ia tak pernah tahu Seungcheol dan Wonwoo memiliki hubungan apa. Apa mereka adalah sekedar sunbae dan hoobae, atau bersaudara, Jeonghan tak tahu.

"Aku adalah adik angkat Seungcheol—hyung." ujar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo seakaan dapat membaca pikiran Jeonghan. Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui fakta tersebut. Seungcheol cukup populer di sekolah mereka, namun sama sekali tak ada orang yang tahu hal tersebut. Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis kearah Jeonghan.

"Hampir semua orang tidak mengetahuinya." ucap Wonwoo. "Aku yang meminta Seungcheol—hyung untuk merahasiakannya. Kau tahu bukan Seungcheol—hyung memiliki banyak fangirl aku tak ingin diikuti mereka juga."

Jeonghan terkekeh, "Kau benar. Seungcheol memiliki banyak orang yang menyukainya."

Wonwoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas, karena setelah ini aku ada ulangan Fisika. Apakah baik – baik saja aku meninggalkan kalian berdua?"

Jeonghan menangguk, "Serahkan Seungcheol padaku. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Terima kasih, Jeonghan—ssi."

"Kau bisa memanggilku, hyung jika kau mau. Mendengarmu memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu menggelikan."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Kemudian ia berpamitan meninggalkan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Mata Jeonghan kini melihat kearah Seungcheol yang masih terlelap di atas pahanya. Jeonghan mengusap rambut Seungcheol dengan lembut, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Seungcheol. Jeonghan menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan miris, bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja wajah tampan Seungcheol kini dihiasi oleh luka – luka dan bercak darah yang mulai mengering. Seharusnya Jeonghan membawa obat – obatan kemari jika ia tahu keadaan Seungcheol.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Seungcheol—ah?"

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, hal itu membuat Seungcheol terbangun. Ia terkejut ketika ia membuka matanya, bukan Jeon Wonwoo yang ada bersamanya namun Jeonghan—kekasihnya. Seungcheol perlahan bangkit dari paha Jeonghan, ia menatap pemuda dengan rambut panjang sebahu itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jeonghan ikut terbangun. Ia tersentak ketika melihat Seungcheol sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan senyuman manis terhias dibibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jeonghan. "Apa kau baik – baik saja? Bagian tubuhmu yang mana saja yang terasa sakit? Atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku—"

"Diamlah, Yoon Jeonghan." ujar Seungcheol sembari menggenggam tangan Jeonghan. Seungcheol mengecup punggung tangan Jeonghan sekilas. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Wonwoo mengirim pesan padaku. Ia juga melampirkan fotomu tergeletak dengan semua luka ini disini. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku segera kemari."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Terima kasih kau sudah datang, Han."

Jeonghan membalas senyuman Seungcheol. "Jeon Wonwoo ternyata adalah adik angkatmu, aku baru mengetahuinya."

"Wonwoo yang memberitahumu?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Ya, dia memberitahuku. Aku kira kalian berdua adalah sahabat dekat, atau mungkin tetangga. Aku tidak menyangkanya."

"Wonwoo menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut." ujar Seungcheol. "Kau tidak marah kan karena aku tidak memberitahumu hal itu?"

Jeonghan terkekeh pelan, "Untuk apa aku marah? Wonwoo sudah menjelaskannya padaku, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku mengerti."

Seungcheol kembali tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jeonghan. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa babak belur seperti ini?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol. "Aku ingin mengetahuinyaa. Akan tetapi aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita."

"Ada seseorang yang menyukaimu, dia memukulku karena merebutmu darinya. Jangan bertanya siapa dia Jeonghan, kumohon."

Jeonghan terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingin memberi tahumu, kau pasti akan berubah canggung dengannya. Karena aku pikir dia dekat denganmu. Tak apa, Jeonghan. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi."

.

.

Seungcheol membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia bangkit dan berjalan menu kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia menyambar tas ransel yang ada di meja belajarnya dan beranjak keluar. Ia melihat Wonwoo juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, ia mengusap pundan Wonwoo. "Baik – baik saja. Sepertinya kau pulang larut tadi malam."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku menegur orang yang memukulmu kemari."

Seungcheol menatap adiknya terkejut. "Ya! Kau bodoh atau apa, Wonwoo? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu? Kau seharusnya tak menemuinya."

"Dia memperlakukanku seperti biasanya, hyung." ujar Wonwoo, "Sudahlah, hyung. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekolah sebelum terlambat."

Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan. Ia melirik kearah jam yang tergantung di dinding, ini masih terlalu pagi dan jarak sekolah mereka hanya 10 menit ditempuh dengan motor. Jelas saja Wonwoo hanya beralasan. Seungcheol memilih untuk mengalah, ia memilih mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului adiknya. Kedua orangtua mereka tengah melakukan business trip dengan rekan satu perusahaan Ayahnya. Jadi, hanya ada Seungcheol dan Wonwoo dan beberapa maid dirumah besar itu. Seungcheol mengambil kunci mobilnya, namun Wonwoo mencegahya.

"Untuk apa memakai mobil, hyung?"

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo, "Kita berangkat bersama."

"Hyung, kau tahu bukan aku—"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Wonwoo." ujar Seungcheol final. "Kita sudah 3 tahun menjadi saudara, dan sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan fakta ini? Kenapa? Aku tahu alasanmu bukan karena perempuan – perempuan itu."

Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, hyung. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku."

"Hyung, sudahlah. Aku benar – benar tidak ingin membahasnya."

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol dingin. Ia segera mengambil kunci motor miliknya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia mengembalikan kunci mobilnya dan mengambil kunci motor yang biasa ia gunakan. Saat ia keluar dan mengunci pintu, ia dapat melihat Wonwoo sudah keluar dari gerbang rumah mereka tanpa melihat kearah Seungcheol lagi.

Seungcheol membiarkannya. Ia berjalan menuju garasi rumah itu, ia menaikki motornya keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Belum sampai 10 meter ia keluar dari rumah, sebuah mobil menghadang jalannya. Hal itu membuat Seungcheol menghentikan motornya secara mendadak, ia membuka helm yang dipakai olehnya. Seungcheol sangat mengenal mobil siapa itu. Seseorang keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam itu, memandang kearah Seungcheol.

"Jang Doyoon."

.

.

Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, namun Jeonghan belum melihat Seungcheol sama sekali. Ia merasa seperti déjà vu. Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Seungcheol lagi? Apakah ada yang memukul Seungcheol lagi? Jeonghan mengegelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuang pikiran buruknya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Seungcheol. Hei, Seungcheol bisa berkelahi, pasti ia bisa melawan orang itu. Jeonghan mengambil ponselnya, ia mengirim pesan pada Seungcheol untuk berhati – hati.

Seseorang menghampiri Jeonghan. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung salah satu teman satu kelasnya. Jeonghan menatap Taehyung yang mendekat kearahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum kearah Jeonghan, "Jeonghan, aada seorang adik kelas yang mencarimu. Dia memanggilmu sedari tadi, tapi sepertinya kau tak mendengarnya."

"Ah, maaf aku terlalu fokus." sesal Jeonghan. "Dia siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu, dia menunggumu diluar."

Jeonghan mengangguk, ia berterima kasih kepada Taehyung dan kemudian ia berjalan keluar kelasnya. Mingyu sedang bersandar pada tembok, Jeonghan menghampiri pemuda tinggi tersebut. Jeonghan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jeonghan—hyung!" sapa Mingyu dengan senangnya. "Aku mengembalikan bukumu, hyung. Aku sudah membaca semuanya."

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali." Jeonghan mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Mingyu. "Kau menyukainya?"

Mingyu mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya. Ceritanya menengangkan, hyung."

Jeonghan tersenyum melihat respon adik kelasnya tersebut. Mingyu merupakan adik kelasnya sewaktu menengah pertama dulu. Tanpa sengaja Mingyu menabrak Jeonghan yang tengah membawa tumpukan buku yang tinggi. Sebagai permintaan maaf Mingyu menemani Jeonghan dan membantunya membawa tumpukan buku – buku itu. Dan keduanya sama – sama gemar membaca, membuat Jeonghan dan Mingyu menjadi dekat.

"Lain kali aku akan merekomendasikan buku yang lain untukmu."

Mingyu mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Jeonghan. "Baiklah, aku permisi Jeonghan—hyung."

Jenghan mengangguk sembari tersnyum, "Baiklah."

Jeonghan menatap punggung Mingyu yang sudah tak terlihat lagi. Jeonghan kembali masuk dikelasnya, saat ia ingin duduk di bangkunya kembali, ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Lagi – lagi Jeonghan merasakan déjà vu. Namun, pemuda dengan rambut sebahu tersebut segera membuka pesan itu. Ia terdiam ketika isi pesan itu terpampang jelas di ponselnya.

' _Choi Seungcheol tengah berciuman dengan Jang Doyoon.'_

.

.

Ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu, dan seluruh teman sekelas Jeonghan sudah keluar dari ruang kelas, Jeonghan masih tetap disana. Seungcheol? Mengingat nama itu membuat Jeonghan menghela nafas. Ia marah tentu saja, melihat sebuah foto kekasihmu dengan mantan kekasihnya tengah berciuman pasti membuatmu marah. Dan Seungcheol pun tak masuk sekolah, bahkan pemuda itu tidak memberikan kabar apapun pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berpikir, kenapa ia bodoh sekali ketika ia menerima pernyataan cinta Seungcheol. Ia tidak mengetahui apa – apa tentang perasaan Seungcheol. Seungcheol bahkan baru berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya, namun ia sudah meminta Jeonghan menjadi kekasihnya. Kenapa Jeonghan tidak pernah bertanya, 'Apa kau sudah melupakan Doyoon?' 'Apa kau mencintaiku?'

Jeonghan terseyum miris. "Ia bahkan tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku."

Ya, selama Seungcheol menjadi kekasihnya, ia tak pernah menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jeonghan seperti Jeonghan mencintai Seungcheol. Memang rasa cinta itu harus ada perwujudannya, semua perlakuan Seungcheol padanya sangat lembut dan indah. Namun, bisakah ia mendengar pernyataan cinta Seungcheol padanya?

"Bodoh."

Jeonghan mendongak ketika mendengar seseorang berkata bodoh. Jeonghan sedikit tersentak ketika ia melihat Seungcheol sudah berjalan kearahnya. Nafas pemuda itu tersenggal – senggal, keringat mengucur deras. Jeonghan berdiri, ia menatap Seungcheol yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yoon Jeonghan?"

Kini Seungcheol sudah berada dihadapan Jeonghan. Betapa Jeonghan ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pagi ini, bisakah ia menjelaskan foto yang Jeonghan terima dari nomor yang tak dikenal, dan Jeonghan juga ingin bertanya apakah Seungcheol mencintainya. Namun, Jeonghan tak bisa mengeluarkan semua itu. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum pada Seungcheol, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya malas pulang, karena dirumahku taka da siapapun." ujar Jeonghan. "Kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya, mengusap rambut Jeonghan. "Aku kehilangan ponselku. Aku menggunakan ponsel Wonwoo dan menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin mengenalmu, karena ponselmu tidak aktif. Dan aku tadi menghubungi Taehyung yang kebetulan nomornya aku tulis disalah satu makalahku karena ia sekelompok denganku, dan dia berkata bahwa kau ada disini. Dan aku langsung saja menaikki motorku, setelah sampai aku berlari kemari."

Jeonghan terkekeh, "Bicaralah pelan – pelan, Choi."

"Kau bisa tertawa sedangkan aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati?"

"Maafkan aku, Seungcheol. Aku mematikan ponselku karena baterainya sudah sekarat."— _tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin mendapat pesan tentangmu dan Doyoon lagi._

Seungcheol menghela nafas. Ia menarik tubuh Jeonghan kedalam rengkuhannya. Hal itu sontak membuat Jeonghan terkejut, namun ia tak memberontak. Jujur saja, ia dan Seungcheol tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik apapun selain berpegangan tangan dan Seungcheol yang mengecup punggung tangannya. Ia tak pernah berpelukan dengan Seungcheol, namun hal itu membuat Jeonghan merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Maafkan aku, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan diam, ia tidak bertanya untuk apa Seungcheol meminta maaf padanya. Namun perasaannya bertanya – tanya, apakah Seungcheol meminta maaf karena ia sudah mencium Doyoon yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2

Seungcheol menghela nafas. Ia menarik tubuh Jeonghan kedalam rengkuhannya. Hal itu sontak membuat Jeonghan terkejut, namun ia tak memberontak. Jujur saja, ia dan Seungcheol tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik apapun selain berpegangan tangan dan Seungcheol yang mengecup punggung tangannya. Ia tak pernah berpelukan dengan Seungcheol, namun hal itu membuat Jeonghan merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Maafkan aku, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan diam, ia tidak bertanya untuk apa Seungcheol meminta maaf padanya. Namun perasaannya bertanya – tanya, apakah Seungcheol meminta maaf karena ia sudah mencium Doyoon yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya?

.

.

 **MISTAKE**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 **Choi Seungcheol & Yoon Jeonghan**

.

.

Sampai dua minggu berlalu pun, Jeonghan tak pernah menanyakan foto yang ia dapatkan dari nomor tak dikenal pada Seungcheol. Jeonghan tak pernah menyinggung hal itu lagi. Ia berlaku seperti biasa pada Seungcheol, begitu juga Seungcheol. Kali ini Jeonghan sedang bermain dengan rambut Seungcheol, sedangkan sang kekasih tengah menggunakan paha Jeonghan sebagai bantal. Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan belajar bersama yang sudah mereka lakukan semenjak 4 hari yang lalu. Mereka memutuskan rumah Seungcheol sebagai tempat belajar keduanya. Jeonghan akan datang kesana bersama Seungcehol setelah sekolah usai.

"Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan menunduk, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku ingin memanggilmu."

Jeonghan tersenyum. Tak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya. Jeonghan masih mengusap rambut Seungcheol dengan lembut. Sedangkan Seungcheol memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa nyaman yang ia dapatkan dari Jeonghan.

"Aku pulang."

Jeonghan mendengar samar – samar suara Wonwoo dari luar kamar Seungcheol. Ia menatap Seungcheol, "Sepertinya Wonwoo baru saja pulang."

"Hm, aku mendengarnya."

Jeonghan melihat jam yang ada di meja belajar Seungcheol, "Ini sudah hampir pukul 8 malam, apakah dia mengikuti ekstrakurikuler? Tumben sekali dia pulang jam segini."

"Wonwoo sudah biasa pulang malam, aku maklum jika kau baru mengetahuinya hari ini. Setiap hari Jumat dia akan bermain dirumah temannya setelah pulang sekolah."

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti. Hening kembali mengisi, namun tiba – tiba keduanya mendengar suara ketukan pelan dipintu kamar Seungcheol.

"Masuklah, Won." ujar Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu Wonwoo?"

Seungcheol terkekeh, ia bangun kemudian mengusap kepala Jeonghan. "Dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan Wonwoo, Han."

Benar saja, Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar Seungcheol. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam itu masuk kedalam kamar sang kakak. "Berniat untuk makan pizza denganku, Jeonghan—hyung?"

"Hei, kau tak mengajakku?" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada kesal yang dibuat – buat.

"Kau pasti akan tetap memakannya sekalipun aku tidak mengajakmu, hyung." jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Ayo, hyung."

.

.

Seungcheol baru saja pulang dari mengantar Jeonghan sampai rumah pemuda itu. Saat masuk kedalam rumah, ia dapat melihat Wonwoo tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ia segera menghampiri sang adik, mengguncang tubuh kurus itu pelan.

"Wonwoo—ah, tidurlah dikamar."

Wonwoo terbangun, ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Oh, kau sudah pulang, hyung."

Wonwoo bangkit, ia duduk disofa untuk sekedar merenggangkan tubuhnya. Seungcheol ikut duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, ia menatap sang adik.

"Kau harus menghentikan hal itu, Won." ujar Seungcheol. "Berhentilah pulang malam – malam. Bagaimana jika kedua orangtua kita tahu?"

Pergerakan Wonwoo terhenti, "Tidak bisa, hyung."

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol, ia memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan tajam. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kau masih 17 tahun, Won. Jalanmu kedepan masih panjang, bukan hanya meladeni pemuda brengsek seperti dia. Kau pikir membuat tanda pengenal palsu untuk masuk kedalam bar tidak beresiko tinggi?"

Wonwoo berdecih, ia menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan dingin. "Tidak ingatkah kau, hyung? Kau yang mendorongku untuk masuk kedalam penjaranya. Kau terbutakan oleh cintamu pada Doyoon—hyung dan tak melihat kearahku. Kau sudah tahu kalau dia—si keparat itu yang sudah jelas bukan orang baik – baik."

Kini giliran Seungcheol yang terdiam. Ia tak menampik perkataan Wonwoo, karena ia tahu ini semua berawal darinya. Semua siksaan yang Wonwoo terima berasal darinya.

"Dan sekarang? Kau menyuruhku untuk kabur dari penjara si brengsek itu? Bagaimana? Dia gila, dia sakit jiwa, tapi kau lebih brengsek hyung. Kau—"

Bugh! Seungcheol memukul Wonwoo tepat dirahang pemuda bersurai hitam kelam tersebut. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo terhuyung kebelakang. Wonwoo memegang rahangnya, rasa nyeri hinggap disana.

"Kau merasa bersalah karena apa yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran 'kan, hyung? Kau menjualku kepada si keparat itu demi cinta butamu kepada Doyoon—hyung. Tapi sekarang, kau menyuruhku pergi dari jeratannya karena kau mempunyai mainan baru?"

Wonwoo berdiri. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih terdiam. Beberapa langkah, Wonwoo berhenti. Ia tak menatap kebelakang, ia hanya melirik kearah Seungcheol.

"Lucu sekali. Kau mempermainkan hidupku, hyung." lirih Wonwoo, suaranya hampir tak terdengar. "Tapi bagaimana? I already fell in that bastard's prison—"

Seungcheol ingin merengkuh adiknya itu, namun ia tak melakukannya. Seungcheol tetap terdiam ditempatnya. Wonwoo kembali melangkah, dan bergumam kecil—

"—aku tidak bisa, hyung."

.

.

Minggu datang, sekolah libur. Hari yang bebas bagi Jeonghan. Di hari ini ia memilih untuk bermain kerumah Jisoo. Jeonghan mengambil sweater abu – abu miliknya yang digantung di gantungan baju. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya membawa ponselnya.

"Eomma, aku pergi kerumah Jisoo." ujar Jeonghan sedikit berteriak.

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ia berjalan menuju rumah Jisoo yang hanya beberapa langkah jauhnya. Jeonghan mengetuk pintu rumah Jisoo, disambut oleh Ibunda Jisoo.

"Jeonghan." Ibu Jisoo tersenyum melihat Jeonghan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, ia memeluk pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu sekilas. "Jisoo ada dikamarnya."

Jeonghan mengangguk sembari memasang senyuman manis. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Jisoo, mengetuk pintu kamar Jisoo dengan pelan. Setelah ada sahutan dadi dalam, Jeonghan masuk. Ia dapat melihat Jisoo yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas – kertas partitur yang ada dihadapannya. Jeonghan duduk dipinggir ranjang Jisoo.

"Jisoo—ah, kau sedang apa?"

Jisoo menatap Jeonghan sekilas, ia tersenyum kecil. "Hanya mengubah beberapa not balok yang sudah kukerjakan kemarin."

"Jisoo, ayo kita bermain keluar." ajak Jeonghan dengan suara memelas. Ia menghampiri Jisoo, "Ayolah, Jisoo."

"Baiklah baiklah, tunggu aku beberapa menit. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini, Han." ujar Jisoo sembari mengusap puncak kepala Jeonghan dengan lembut.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang milik Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo kembali sibuk dengan kertas partitur miliknya. Jeonghan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan disaku celana jeans miliknya. Ia membuka kunci ponselnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk. Hal itu membuat Jeonghan segera membukanya.

Jeonghan kembali mendapat pesan dari orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengirim foto Seungcheol dan Doyoon beberapa minggu lalu. Kali ini ia mendapat lampiran foto lagi. Jeonghan tampak ragu untuk melihatnya atau tidak. Setelah menguatkan hatinya, ia membuka foto tersebut. Lagi – lagi foto Doyoon dan Seungcheol. Kali ini Seungcheol tengah memeluk Doyoon, tangan Seungcheol mengusap rambut Doyoon. Foto itu diambil saat keduanya berada ditaman. Memang Seungcheol tidak memunggungi kamera, tapi Jeonghan tahu—bahkan, sangat tahu jika itu Seungcheol. Ia hafal dengan postur tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Jeonghan segera menekan tombol kembali. Jeonghan memilih untuk menanyakan keberadaan Seungcheol, karena pemuda itu tak memberi kabar semenjak kemarin malam. Jeonghan mengetik rangkaian kata dan ia kirimkan pada nomor ponsel Seungcheol.

 _Seungcheol—ah, sedang apa kau sekarang?_

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan. Ia memasukan ponselnya pada saku celananya kembali. Tepat saat itu, Jisoo sudah membereskan kertas – kertasnya dan bersiap – siap keluar dengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan—ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan foto Doyoon dan Seungcheol itu.

.

.

Jeonghan duduk disebelah Jisoo saat keduanya masuk kedalam bus. Mereka memilih tempat duduk paling belakang, dengan Jeonghan duduk di dekat jendela. Jisoo menatap Jeonghan, ia dapat melihat wajah pemuda cantik itu tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Jisoo mengeluarkan I-Pod miliknya, ia memasang salah satu ujung headset di telinganya dan ujung yang lain ditelinga Jeonghan. Jeonghan sedikit tersentak, ia menatap Jisoo yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Perjalanan kita ke Lotte World lumayan jauh, Han. Tidurlah aku ada disampingmu." ujar Jisoo masih dengan senyumannya.

Jeonghan mengangguk.

Jisoo memutar sebuah lagu dari Michael Bolton, How am I Supposed to Live Without You. Lagu kesukaan Jisoo, dan Jeonghan juga menyukainya. Jisoo ikut menggumamkan lagu itu, membuat Jeonghan mengikutinya. Mendengarkan lagu ini membuat Jeonghan mengingat Seungcheol. Entah, mungkin liriknya?

Bohong jika Jeonghan tidak memikirkan foto yang ia terima pagi ini. Jeonghan masih sangat mengingatnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Seungcheol tak membalas pesannya. Jeonghan berfikir, mungkin Seungcheol sedang sibuk. Namun, hal tersebut tak bisa membuatnya berhenti berfikiran negative tentang Seungcheol. Betapa Jeonghan ingin melupakan masalahnya bersama Seungcheol untuk sementara.

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Jisoo walaupun pemuda itu bergumam pelan. Ingin rasanya Jeonghan menangis mendengarkan lagu ini—padahal lagu ini adalah lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan bersama Jisoo. Tapi memang pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Jisoo—ah, aku ingin tidur."

Jisoo menoleh kearah Jeonghan, "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai di Lotte World."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus. Beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap. Jisoo melihatnya, Jeonghan sudah tidak membuat pergerakan sama sekali dan nafasnya sudah teratur. Jisoo memindahkan kepala Jeonghan untuk bersandar dibahunya. Ia mengusap pipi Jeonghan dengan lembut. Jisoo dapat melihat aliran airmata dipipi Jeonghan, itu yang membuatnya mengusap pipi pemuda itu.

Dan saat itu juga, Jisoo berjanji akan membuat Jeonghan tersenyum. Ia ingin membuat Jeonghan menikmati hal – hal yang menyenangkan bersamanya. Bukankah itu gunanya seorang teman?

"Don't be sad, Han." lirih Jisoo.

.

.

"Jisoo—ah, ayo kita naik Gyro Drop."

Jeonghan menarik tangan Jisoo kearah wahana Gyro Drop. Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jeonghan kemanapun namja itu ingin pergi. Keduanya mengantri wahana Gyro Drop. Jeonghan berulang kali menggumamkan kata yang sama, Jisoo terkekeh dibuatnya. Saat giliran mereka tiba, Jeonghan segera berlari dengan tangan yang menarik Jisoo. Saat wahana tersebut mulai, Jeonghan berteriak sekencang – kencangnya, sampai membuat telinga orang disampingnya sakit.

"Bukankah hal ini menyenangkan?"

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo setelah mereka turun dari Gyro Drop. Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membenahi penampilan mereka. Jisoo mengangguk, ia mengusap kepala Jeonghan pelan.

"Sangat menyenangkan." jawab Jisoo dengan senyuman manisnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Jeonghan berfikir sebentar, "Arcade, ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin bermain bola basket."

Jisoo mengangguk. Lagi – lagi Jeonghan menarik Jisoo kearah dimana Arcade berada. Saat mereka sampai disana, Jeonghan langsung berlari menuju permainan bola basket. Ia menantang Jisoo, siapa yang mendapat skor lebih rendah harus membelikan es krim. Jisoo menyetujuinya.

"Kau pasti kalah, Yoon."

Jeonghan mendecih, "Hei, aku adalah mantan kapten basket sekolahku. Kau diam saja, Hong."

Jisoo tertawa. Memang, Jeonghan merupakan mantan kapten basket sekolahnya, Jeonghan benar – benar seorang pemain basket handal. Permainan dimulai, Jeonghan terus mengungguli Jisoo hingga permainan selesai. Jeonghan bersorak gembira, ia senang karena ia bisa mendapat eskrim gratis dari Jisoo.

"Jisoo—ah, let's go!"

Jeonghan berjalan mendahului Jisoo kea rah counter eskrim berada. Jisoo mengikuti Jeonghan dari belakang. Jeonghan berkata bahwa ia menginginkan eskrim jumbo rasa coklat, Jisoo hanya mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Jisooku." ujar Jeonghan dengan senyuman puas dibibirnya. "Ayo, kita pulang."

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Saat ia masuk ruang kelas, ia dapat melihat Jeonghan sudah duduk dibangku yang mereka tempati. Seungcheol menghampiri Jeonghan dan menduduki tempatnya. Jeonghan menoleh kearah Seungcheol.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Seungcheol mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "Kau terlalu fokus dengan buku itu dan mengabaikan kedatanganku."

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sibuk kemarin. Aku mengirim pesan, tapi kau tak membalasnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Seungcheol meyakinkan.

Seungcheol mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tas ransel merah miliknya. Seungcheol membuka password ponselnya, ia dapat melihat 5 pesan belum terbaca. Semuanya dari Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Han." ujar Seungcheol. "Aku meninggalkan ponselku karena ada hal yang harus kulakukan, baru pagi ini aku memegang ponselku. Maafkan aku."

Jeonghan menggeleng. Ia membalik lembaran bukunya. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, Cheol."

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan tak bisa terbaca. Ia mengambil tangan Jeonghan kedalam genggamannya, mengusapnya pelan. Hal itu membuat Jeonghan menatapnya. "Maafkan aku."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Tidak apa – apa, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk."

Baru saja Seungcheol akan membalas perkataan Jeonghan, bel masuk berbunyi. Jeonghan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seungcheol. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang guru datang dan memberikan beberapa materi.

Seungcheol melirik kearah Jeonghan. Wajah pemuda dengan surai panjang itu terlihat serius dengan pelajaran didepan. Seungcheol mengambil sticky notes milik Jeonghan, ia menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya dan mengarahkannya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan menatapnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sticky notes didepannya.

 _Let's go on date, tomorrow. After school ended  
_

Jeonghan tersenyum. Ia menuliskan balasan dibawah tulisan Seungcheol kemudian menyodorkan sticky notes tersebut pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol membacanya, senyuman manis pun tak luput dari wajahnya.

 _Okay, let's go on date  
_

.

.

Jeonghan membereskan buku – bukunya yang ada dimeja. Seungcheol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda dengan surai panjang itu menatap Seungcheol. Ia menepuk pundak Seungcheol pelan, membuat Seungcheol menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Han?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Aku akan pergi bersama seseorang, jadi kau tidak usah mengantarku pulang."

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan intimidasi, "Siapa dia?"

"Bukan siapa – siapa, hanya seorang hoobae." kekeh Jeonghan. "Kau tahu Kim Mingyu? Anak tahun pertama? Dia adalah salah satu adik kelasku di menengah pertama, aku memiliki janji untuk menemaninya ke toko buku."

"Ah, pemuda tinggi itu?" tanya Seungcheol memastikan, Jeonghan mengangguk. "Aku sering mendengar namanya. Katanya dia salah satu ace sepak bola sekolah."

"Ya, itu Mingyu."

Jeonghan memakai tas ranselnya. Ia kemudan menatap Seungcheol dengan senyuman manis terlukis diwajahnya. Hal itu membuat Seungcheol tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, Cheol. Hati – hati dijalan."

Seungcheol mengangguk. Ia mengusap kepala Jeonghan dengan pelan, "Kau juga, hati – hatilah di jalan."

"Baiklah."

Jeonghan memberikan senyuman pada Seungcheol kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Saat Jeonghan keluar, Mingyu sudah berdiri didepan kelasnya. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum kearah Jeonghan.

"Dimana kekasihmu, hyung?"

Jeonghan membalas senyuman Mingyu, "Aku menyuruhnya pulang sendiri, dia masih ada di dalam."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Jeonghan dan Mingyu berjalan beriringan. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa murid menyapa mereka. Tentu saja, karena jeonghan merupakan mantan ketua basket sekolah dan Mingyu adalah rising star di tim sepak bola.

"Hyung, aku hari ini tak membawa motorku. Kita naik bus saja, kau oke hyung?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Jeonghan. "Kau ini baru tahun pertama sudah membawa motor. Bukankah kau belum legal? Sekolah ini benar – benar aneh."

Mingyu tertawa, "Bukankah kekasihmu itu juga belum legal hyung?"

"Ya, aku sudah sering memarahinya. Tapi dia tak mendengarkanku." Jeonghan duduk disalah satu bangku halte, dan Mingyu berada disebelahnya. "Seungcheol itu orang menyebalkan."

Mingyu tertawa melihat ekspresi Jeonghan, "Kau lucu sekali, hyung."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tersipu karena pujianmu."

Tawa keduanya meledak. Mereka terus berbincang sampai bus yang akan mereka naiki datang dan keduanya pun naik. Meninggalkan bangku halte yang kembali sepi.

.

.

Mingyu membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi buku ditangannya. Sedangkan Jeonghan berjalan disebelahnya. Keduanya berbincang sambil berjalan menuju café terdekat. Saat sampai disebuah bangunan minimalis dengan bau kopi yang khas, keduanya masuk kedalam. Jeonghan dan Mingyu memilih tempat duduk tepat disamping jendela.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

Jeonghan tampak berpikir sebentar, "Vanilla latte saja."

Mingyu mengangguk. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kasir. Jeonghan menatap kearah luar jendela, banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang. Tiba – tiba ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk dari Seungcheol. Jeonghan tersenyum.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?_

Jeonghan mengetik balasan pesan Seungcheol, kemudian mengirimnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu datang membawa dua cup vanilla latte ditangannya. Ia memberikan satu kepada Jeonghan, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kekasihmu, hyung?"

Jeonghan menatap Mingyu bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang membuatmu tersenyum pada ponselmu, apa kekasihmu tengah mengirim pesan padamu?" kekeh Mingyu melihat wajah kebingungan Jeonghan.

"Oh." sadar akan kebodohannya, Jeonghan tertawa canggung. "Begitulah."

"Hyung, sepertinya kau dekat dengan Jeon Wonwoo anak tahun kedua. Kau mengenalnya, hyung?" tanya Mingyu. "Aku melihatmu beberapa kali berbincang dengannya di kantin sekolah."

Jeonghan menatap Mingyu, ia mengangguk. "Begitulah—tapi, jika dikatakan dekat, tidak—kami tak begitu dekat. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa – apa."

Jeonghan menatap Mingyu curiga. "Ada apa ini? Ada yang tidak beres denganmu, Kim."

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak begitu gatal, "Yah, he's attractive."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu dekati dia, adik kecil."

"Hyung!" Mingyu berujar dengan kesal.

Bukan Jeonghan namanya jika ia tidak menggoda Mingyu. Jeonghan terus saja menuduh Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo, dan Mingyu? Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

Jeonghan sudah duduk dibangkunya seperti biasa. Ia tengah menunggu Seungcheol yang belum datang. Jeonghan memilih untuk membaca beberapa literatur pelajaran yang akan ia terima hari ini. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang tersebut terus focus hingga seseorang duduk disebelahnya.

"Pagi, cantik." ujar Seungcheol dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jeonghan membalas senyuman pemuda itu, "Pagi, Cheol."

"Apa Mingyu mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat kemarin?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Iya. Dia dongsaeng yang baik, mau mengantarku sampai rumah. Padahal rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan rumahku."

Seungcheol terdiam, ia terus menatap Jeonghan yang kembali fokus dengan buku – buku miliknya. "Han—ah." panggil Seungcheol, membuat Jeonghan menatapnya. "Jangan – jangan, Mingyu menyukaimu? Dia memperlakukanmu sampai seperti itu."

Jeonghan tertawa.

"Yah, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada kesal. "Kau cantik, kau baik, pasti banyak orang yang menyukaimu."

"Dia tidak menyukaiku, dia menyukai Wonwoo." ujar Jeonghan masih disertai kekehan pelan.

"Ah, Won—apa?! Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol memastikan.

Jeonghan ingin tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Seungcheol, namun ia tahan. "Iya, sepertinya. Dia memang belum mengakuinya, tapi dari gelagatnya memang seperti itu."

Seungcheol menghela nafas lega, "Yang penting itu bukan dirimu, aku tidak peduli dengan kehidupan percintaan Wonwoo."

"Hei, dia adikmu." ujar Jeonghan dengan suara pelan. "Bagaimana jika dia dimilikki oleh orang yang kurang baik? Bagaimana jika dia diincar oleh orang jahat?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Wonwoo tidak pernah mencintai seseorang dalam hidupnya—menurutku. Dia adalah pemuda abu – abu, tak bisa dibaca."

Keduanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. Jeonghan bahkan berkata bahwa ia akan mengadukan Seungcheol pada Wonwoo atas apa yang pemuda itu katakan. Namun, hal itu tak membuat Seungcheol menghentikan tawanya.

"Hei, bahkan Wonwoo sendiri mengakuinya." kekeh Seungcheol.

Keduanya terus berbincang, seakan dunia milik berdua. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka bahkan heran atas perilku Seungcheol. Ya, Seungcheol sebelumnya sangat pendiam. Dia tak berbicara dengan siapapun jika di kelas. Selain itu karena Seungcheol jarang berada di kelas, semuanya tak begitu mengenal Seungcheol. Namun semenjak Seungcheol menjadi kekasih Jeonghan, teman – teman sekelas mereka membuang semua pikiran negatif tentang namja itu.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tak membawa motormu kan?" tanya Jeonghan sembari membereskan buku – bukunya.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Aku tak membawanya, sesuai dengan permintaanmu, Choi Jeonghan."

Jeonghan memukul pundak Seungcheol cukup kuat, "Sejak kapan margaku berubah?"

Seungcheol hanya tertawa. Ia memakai tas ranselnya, menunggu Jeonghan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Seungcheol memandang Jeonghan, ia tersenyum. Jeonghan merasa bahwa Seungcheol terus memandangnya, Jeonghan membalas tatapan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?"

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum. "Bukan apa – apa, Han."

Seungcheol kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan melihat wajah Seungcheol dan tangan Seungcheol secara bergantian. Namun, kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jeonghan menggapai uluran tangan Seungcheol.

"Han, hari ini kau mau kencan kemana?" tanya Seungcheol.

Sekolah mereka sudah sepi. Keduanya memang sengaja pulang paling akhir karena masih ingin berbincang berdua, kemudian mereka berkencan seperti rencana. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong kelas – kelas. Suara sepatu keduanya terdengar berirama.

"Aku ingin membeli ramen di dekat Sungai Han." jawab Jeonghan. "Pasti enak."

Jeonghan merasa ia sudah nyaman dengan Seungcheol. Ia sekarang dapat berbicara dengan nyaman tanpa rasa malu kepada Seungcheol tak seperti awal mereka menjalin kasih. Jeonghan sudah sering bercerita banyak pada Seungcheol, begitu juga kebalikannya.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kita kesana."

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah menuju halte bus. Mereka menunggu beberapa menit, kemudian bus yang akan mengantar mereka ketempat tujuan datang. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol masuk kedalam bus tersebut. Di dalam bus, keduanya kembali berbincang dengan tangan Seungcheol yang terus menggenggam tangan Jeonghan erat. Seakan – akan jika ia melepasnya ia akan kehilangan Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan – ah."

Jeonghan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Banyak hal yang berubah semenjak aku bersamamu." ujar Seungcheol. Mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang, tak banyak orang dalam bus membuat mereka lebih leluasa. "Termasuk kebiasaanku."

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Anak – anak di kelas kita juga mengatakan hal yang serupa."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Wonwoo yang mengatakannya, dia membuatku sadar akan hal ini. Dan menurutku itu benar. Aku menjadi lebih baik semenjak bersamamu."

Jeonghan hanya diam mendengarkan. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena dapat membuat Seungcheol menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik. Ia senang karena saat bersamanya, Seungcheol berubah. Pemuda itu berubah menjadi Seungcheol yang tak pernah membolos, Seungcheol yang tak pernah berkelahi, Seungcheol yang ceria dan banyak bicara.

"Han, aku—"

Belum sampai Seungcheol meneruskan perkataannya, ponsel pemuda itu berbunyi. Seungcheol mengambil gadget canggih tersebut di saku celananya. Wajah Seungcheol yang awalnya biasa saja menjadi menegang. Seungcheol segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jeonghan kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya kembali.

"Jeonghan—ah, maaf aku harus membatalkan kencan kita hari ini. Ada seseuatu yang harus kuurus." ujar Seungcheol dengan wajah paniknya. "Maafkan aku."

Belum sempat Jeonghan menjawab, Seungcheol sudah berdiri. Seungcheol mengusap kepala Jeonghan kemudian berjalan kedepan. Ia berbicara pada supir bus dan tak lama kemudian bus pun berhenti. Seungcheol turun, ia tak lagi menatap Jeonghan yang terus melihat punggung Seungcheol.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3

"Han, aku—"

Belum sampai Seungcheol meneruskan perkataannya, ponsel pemuda itu berbunyi. Seungcheol mengambil gadget canggih tersebut di saku celananya. Wajah Seungcheol yang awalnya biasa saja menjadi menegang. Seungcheol segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jeonghan kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya kembali.

"Jeonghan—ah, maaf aku harus membatalkan kencan kita hari ini. Ada seseuatu yang harus kuurus." ujar Seungcheol dengan wajah paniknya. "Maafkan aku."

Belum sempat Jeonghan menjawab, Seungcheol sudah berdiri. Seungcheol mengusap kepala Jeonghan kemudian berjalan kedepan. Ia berbicara pada supir bus dan tak lama kemudian bus pun berhenti. Seungcheol turun, ia tak lagi menatap Jeonghan yang terus melihat punggung Seungcheol.

.

.

 **MISTAKE**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 **Choi Seungcheol & Yoon Jeonghan**

.

.

Seungcheol berlari dengan cepat. Ia dengan cepat menghentikan sebuah taksi. Seungcheol duduk di bangku belakang, setelah mengatakan kemana tujuannya, Seungcheol mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ia mengetik nomor seseorang kemudian mendekatkan gadget itu pada telinganya. Suara monoton itu mengganggu Seungcheol, entah kenapa ia benar – benar merasa sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Oh, ayolah." geram Seungcheol tak sabar.

Seungcheol kembali mendial nomor tersebut. Tapi sama saja, tak ada balasan dari line seberang. Seungcheol mendengus kesal, ia mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Paman, bisakah lebih cepat?" pinta Seungcheol pada si sopir taksi.

Seungcheol duduk dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. 15 menit kemudian Seungcheol telah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Setelah memberikan ongkos taksi, Seungcheol segera keluar dan berlari menuju sebuah rumah besar di pinggir jalan itu. Beberapa penjaga rumah itu membungkuk kearah Seungcheol, namun pemuda itu tak membalasnya.

"Bibi Jang, dimana dia?"

Seungcheol bertanya pada seorang maid paruh baya saat ia telah amsuk kedalam rumah besar tersebut. Sang maid menunjukkan dimana orang yang Seungcheol cari berada.

"Terima kasih." ujar Seungcheol.

Ia segera berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk di sebuah bangku, berdiam diri disana. Seungcheol menghampirinya, ia duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

Si pemuda menoleh kearah Seungcheol, "Kau benar – benar datang. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baru saja pulang sekolah dan Bibi Jang mengirimiku pesan singkat. Aku segera berlari kesini."

"Seungcheol—ah, jangan berbohong."

Seungcheol menghela nafas, "Aku sedang bersama Jeonghan."

Seungcheol menatap pemuda disebelahnya. Ia dapat melihat bekas pukulan di pelipis dan disudut bibir pemuda itu. Seungcheol mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah penuh luka itu. Seungcheol menatap miris pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kau segera menghubungiku ketika Ayahmu pulang. Aku tahu dia pasti akan memukuli mu lagi, Doyoon—ah."

Pemuda itu—Doyoon hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak apa – apa. Aku pasti mengganggu acaramu dengan Jeonghan ya? Maafkan aku."

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan, "Sepertinya aku benar – benar menjadi pemuda yang jahat bagi Jeonghan."

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol. Ia mengusap kepala Seungcheol dengan pelan. Kemudian ia mengarahkan Seungcheol untuk mendekat kearahnya—Doyoon merengkuh Seungcheol kedalam pelukannya.

"Lain kali, tetaplah bersama Jeonghan sekalipun Bibi Jang mengirimimu pesan tentang keadaanku atau tentang aku yang dipukuli lagi oleh Ayahku. Atau teman – temanku yang menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Bagaimanapun Jeonghan adalah kekasihmu."

Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Doyoon. Ia tak berkata apapun, ia malah menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Doyoon.

.

.

Jeonghan memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Ia tak mengindahkan suara sang Ibu yang memanggil namanya, ia terus melangkah menuju kamarnya. Jeonghan memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya karena hari sudah sangat malam. Jeonghan mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti miliknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit Jeonghan mandi, ia keluar.

Jeonghan membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku – bukunya. Ia mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal tugas yang ia terima tadi di sekolah. Tiba – tiba ponselnya bordering, Jeonghan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tas ranselnya. Nama Seungcheol tertera sebagai caller ID. Jeonghan sedikit ragu untuk mengangkatnya, namun ia tetap menekan tombol virtual hijau itu.

" _Han, maukah kau turun? Aku di depan rumahmu."_

Jeonghan diam tak menjawab.

" _Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau turun."_

Jeonghan tetap diam.

" _Maafkan aku, Han."_

Dan sambungan itu pun terputus. Diputus sepihak oleh Seungcheol. Jeonghan masih terdiam, ia menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Seungcheol sebagai wallpaper miliknya. Jeonghan menghela nafas. Ia bangun dari duduknya, berjalan keluar kamarnya. Saat ia melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat sang Ibu dan Ayahnya berbincang – bincang.

"Mau kemana, Han—ah?" tanya sang Ayah.

Jeonghan menoleh, "Aku ingin membeli eskrim sebentar, Ayah."

Jeonghan membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar. Saat ia sudah sampai gerbang rumahnya, ia dapat melihat Seungcheol tengah berdiri menyandar di tiang listrik dekat rumahnya. Jeonghan menghampiri pemuda itu. Suara langkah kaki Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol mendongak.

"Hai." Seungcheol tersenyum lebar melihat Jeonghan, namun Jeonghan hanya menatap pemuda itu sambil terdiam. Seungcheol mengerti, ia maklum. "Maaf mengganggumu malam – malam. Apa kau baru saja pulang?"

Jeonghan mengangguk "Iya. Aku baru saja membersihkan diri."

"Jisoo menemanimu ya?"

"Iya, dia tadi menghubungiku dan bertanya aku sedang dimana. Dan dia menjemputku." ujar Jeonghan, ia menatap Seungcheol. "Kau—ada apa denganmu tadi?"

Seungcheol menatap kedua manik mata Jeonghan, ia ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Namun, ia belum siap melihat Jeonghan terluka lebih dari ini. Seungcheol menghela nafas, "Jeonghan—ah."

"Ada apa?"

Seungcheol mendekat kearah Jeonghan. Ia menarik tangan Jeonghan, Seungcheol merengkuh Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Jeonghan. Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya diam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jeonghan—ah, maafkan aku." ujar Seungcheol lirih. "Maafkan aku."

Lagi.

Jeonghan hanya mendapat ucapan maaf dari pemuda itu.

"Kau boleh membenciku, Han. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

.

.

Hari ini Jeonghan benar – benar malas untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Kemarin malam, pemuda dengan _gummy smile_ itu pergi setelah mengucap kata maaf dan selamat malam untuk Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan tak bisa berucap banyak, hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jeonghan menatap sandwich dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak minat. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas yang berisi susu dihadapannya, dan meminumnya. Kemudian ia menggigit sandwich itu sedikit.

"Aku berangkat." pamit Jeonghan pelan.

Ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia bertemu Jisoo yang juga baru saja keluar dari rumah. Jeonghan melambai kearah pemuda itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria—dengan senyum lebar menghuasi wajahnya. Jisoo yang melihatnya, membalas lambaian Jeonghan serta tersenyum sangat manis. Jisoo menghampiri Jeonghan.

"Tumben sekali baru berangkat, Jisoo—ya?"

"Aku sedang malas sekolah." ujar Jisoo, "Hari ini adalah hari paling membosankan."

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo, "Ternyata kau bisa malas sekolah?"

Jisoo tertawa menanggapinya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada di ujung gang rumah mereka. Jeonghan dan Jisoo terus berbincang. Keduanya membicarakan beberapa hal yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Jisoo juga bercerita tentang festival yang akan sekolahnya adakan. Ia mengajak Jeonghan untuk menonton, karena dirinya juga ikut berpartisipasi disana.

"Aku pasti akan datang, Jisoo. Wah, kau pasti benar – benar keren." ujar Jeonghan dengan antusias. Sedangkan Jisoo terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu,

Keduanya sampai di halte bus. Mereka menunggu sebentar, kemudian bus yang akan mereka kendarai datang. Jeonghan dan Jisoo segera berdiri dan masuk kedalam bus. Mereka memilih tempat di sisi kiri.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu tampil, tapi teman – teman satu bandku memutuskan untuk tampil."

Jeonghan melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Jisoo, kemudian menepuknya pelan. "Lain kali saja, Jisoo—ya. Bukankah kita memutuskan untuk kuliah ditempat yang sama? Kita masih bisa melakukan hal berdua nanti."

"Kau benar."

.

.

Jeonghan sudah duduk ditempatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika biasanya Jeonghan adalah siswa yang datang paling pagi, kali ini—saat Jeonghan masuk kelas, ruangan itu sudah hampir penuh. Jeonghan dapat melihat tatapan tanya dari beberapa temannya, bahkan Taehyung sudah bertanya adakah yang salah pada Jeonghan—karena tumben sekali pemuda itu datang _sedikit_ terlambat dari biasanya.

Jeonghan tersenyum kearah Taehyung, "Aku baik – baik saja, Taehyung—ah. Hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru?"

"Ada apa dengan kalimat tanya itu, Yoon?" celetuk Taehyung kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Jeonghan hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar hal itu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya dan menaruh benda itu diatas meja. Jeonghan merasakan ponselnya bergetar—ia mengambilnya. Ia mendapat pesan dari pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya—ya, Seungcheol.

 _Dari : Cheol_

 _Sebelum bel berbunyi 15 menit lagi, datanglah ke rooftop._

 _Aku menunggumu, Han._

Jeonghan mengabaikannya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali di saku celananya. Jeonghan kemudian membuka buku miliknya, membaca beberapa rentetan kalimat yang tercetak. Namun, hal itu tak membuatnya berhenti memikirkan Seungcheol. Sekalipun otak Jeonghan memerintahkan untuk mengabaikan pemuda dengan senyum indah itu, tapi Jeonghan tak bisa. Pada akhirnya eksistensi Seungcheol adalah nomor satu baginya.

Jeonghan berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju tempat yang Seungcheol katakan—rooftop. Jeonghan menaikki tangga yang menghubungkan langsung ke rooftop dengan hati – hati karena tangga itu lumayan licin. Ia kemudian membuka pintu rooftop, matanya mencari kesekitar dan ia menemukan Seungcheol tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas. Jeonghan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

Seungcheol masih berdiri disana, tak melakukan apapun. Ia tahu Jeonghan sudah datang, namun ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sekedar menyapa kekasihnya. Ia lebih memilih menatap hamparan kota hingga ia merasa Jeonghan sudak berdiri disebelahnya. Wangi dari cologne Jeonghan adalah favorit Seungcheol.

"Ada apa?" Jeonghan membuka suara. Memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. "Kenapa memanggilku kemari? Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk kelas, Cheol?"

Seungcheol tersenyum samar, "Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, kau masih memperhatikanku. Kenapa kau baik sekali?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Cheol?" tanya Jeonghan dengan raut bingung.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku, Han?" ada nada putus asa terselip disetiap rangkaian kata Seungcheol. Hal itu membuat hati Jeonghan berdesir. "Jika belum, apa yang harus kulakukan, Han?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang masih enggan menatapnya. Ia lebih memilih menatap hamparan kota yang ada dihadapannya, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada yang serius. "Maksudku—kau selalu meninggalkanku dengan kata maaf, dan datang padaku dengan kata maaf."

Seungcheol kini memilih menatap Jeonghan, menatap lurus pada manik kembar Jeonghan yang bersinar. Seungcheol sangat menyukai mata pemuda itu, "Karena aku merasa bersalah—tidak, aku memang bersalah Jeonghan."

"Kemarin bukanlah yang pertama—Cheol, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pipi Jeonghan dengan gerakan lembut. Ada sentuhan memuja disetiap gerakan Seungcheol, " _Later, baby._ "

.

.

Seungcheol berubah.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak pembicaraan mereka di rooftop dan sikap Seungcheol berubah. Ia kembali menjadi sosok yang pasif dan tak responsif. Jika biasanya Seungcheol akan menggoda Jeonghan dengan segala tetek bengeknya, tapi 3 hari ini Seungcheol memilih duduk diam disebelah Jeonghan. Hal itu membuat Jeonghan merindukan Seungcheol yang biasanya berisik dan menyebalkan, atau Seungcheol yang keras kepala.

Hari ini Seungcheol tidak masuk sekolah. Jeonghan mendapat pesan dari pemuda itu bahwa ia ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan. Ketika Jeonghan bertanya urusan apa yang sampai membuat pemuda itu absen, Seungcheol hanya menjawabnya dengan hal yang tak bisa Seungcheol lewatkan.

Jeonghan menghela nafas.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, kelas Jeonghan sudah sepi—namun, ia malas beranjak hanya untuk pergi kekantin atau sekedar ke kamar mandi. Ponsel Jeonghan bergetar lagi, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Dari : Wonwoo_

 _Hyung, aku didepan kelasmu._

Pesan singkat Wonwoo mengantarkan Jeonghan untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelasnya. Jeonghan melihat Wonwoo yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya, Jeonghan membalasnya. Kemudian Wonwoo mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk mengikutinya.

"Kemana?" tanya Jeonghan—menyamakan langkahnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Kantin, hyung. Aku ingin mengisi perutku—dan, perutmu harus diisi. Jangan pikir hanya karena tak ada Seungcheol—hyung kau jadi malas makan, hyung."

Jeonghan terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

Keduanya memilih tempat yang berada di dekat jendela saat keduanya sampai dikantin. Wonwoo bertanya apa yang Jeonghan inginkan, dan Wonwoo memesankannya. Jeonghan menunggu Wonwoo yang masih mengantri. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hyung."

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, menatap kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Jeonghan tersenyum melihat ternyata itu adalah Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu bertanya apakah ia boleh duduk satu meja dengannya, Jeonghan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sendiri disini, Kim." ujar Jeonghan dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku kesini bersama Wonwoo ngomong – ngomong."

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap Jeonghan kesal. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya, hyung?"

"Tak apa, Wonwoo adalah anak baik. Dia tak akan keberatan jika kau duduk disitu." kekeh Jeonghan melihat raut wajah Mingyu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo datang dengan nampan ditangannya. Matanya menatap kearah Mingyu yang masih memakan makanannya kemudian berali ke Jeonghan. Wonwoo menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Jeonghan kemudian mletakkan nampan yang ia bawa. Jeonghan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan senyumannya.

"Oh, iya. Ini Kim Mingyu dia siswa tahun pertama." ujar Jeonghan pada Wonwoo. "Dan Mingyu—ya, ini Wonwoo."

Senyum Jeonghan terlihat seperti candaan bagi Mingyu. Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Mingyu yang dibalas oleh pemuda _tan_ itu. Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Mingyu.

Jeonghan menahan tawanya. Tiba – tiba ponsel Jeonghan bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Jeonghan menghel nafas pelan, ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya lagi.

.

.

Setelah Jeonghan pulang dari sekolah tadi, ia lebih memilih untuk segera membersihkan dirinya dan berbaring malas dikasur empuknya. Ia mengingat sesuatu, ia belum melihat pesan yang masuk beberapa jam yang lalu—ya, dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Jeonghan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Membuka kotak pesan memilih opsi baca untuk pesan itu.

Lagi.

Foto Seungcheol dan Doyoon.

Nomor yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jeonghan menatap foto tersebut lekat – lekat. Seungcheol tengah menggandeng tangan kiri Doyoon memasuki pekarangan rumah Seungcheol. Jeonghan hafal pekarangan rumah itu, ia beberapa kali kesana. Ya, untuk belajar bersama dengan Seungcheol—namun beberapa hari ini tidak. Walaupun foto itu diambil dari belakang, Doyoon tengah menoleh—Jeonghan hafal dengan wajah pemuda manis itu, selain itu Doyoon juga masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, seragam yang sama dengan milik Jisoo. Dan Seungcheol, Jeonghan hafal sekali postur tubuh kekasihnya dan—itu adalah hoodie yang biasanya Seungcheol pakai. Jeonghan melihat tanggal diambilnya foto itu, hari ini.

Jeonghan tersenyum miris.

' _Ternyata yang dimaksud urusan penting adalah Doyoon?'_ batin Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan. Ia letakkan ponselnya sembarangan. Matanya yang kini tengah menatap langit – langit kamarnya sedikit memburam karena airmata. Jeonghan bukanlah laki – laki yang gampang menangis, namun ini—entahlah, Jeonghan tak bisa menghentikannya. Jeonghan menangis dan terisak, hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Jeonghan, ini aku."

Jeonghan dapat mendengar suara Jisoo. Dengan cepat ia menghapus airmatanya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah menurutnya ia pantas untuk menemui Jisoo, Jeonghan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kearah Jisoo saat pemuda itu menatapnya. Jeonghan menyuruh Jisoo untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Jisoo sambil mengambil tempat duduk diatas karpet kamar Jeonghan. Ia melihat Jeonghan mengangguk pelan. "Wajahmu tidak mengatakan hal serupa, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya ia remas sendiri. Jisoo melihat hal itu—ia segera menumpukkan telapak tangannya diatas tangan Jeonghan dan mengusapnya pelan. Jisoo juga mengatakan beberapa kalimat penenang untuk sahabatnya itu. Kemudian Jeonghan mendongak, mata yang biasanya bersinar terang dan ceria itu kini redup. Jisoo mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Jeonghan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dikasur kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jisoo.

"Doyoon dan…?"

"Seungcheol." ujar Jeonghan lirih. "Hari ini Seungcheol tidak masuk sekolah, ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ada urusan penting. Dan lihatlah tanggal dan waktu foto itu diambil—itu hari ini."

Jisoo meletakkan ponsel Jeonghan didekatnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memegang kedua bahu Jeonghan. Mata Jisoo menatap lekat sahabatnya itu, "Jeonghan—ah, aku kemari bukan hanya untuk bertanya keadaanmu atau sekedar mampir." Jisoo menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hari ini Seungcheol datang ke sekolahku, ke kelasku, dan dia menarik Doyoon pergi. Aku cukup terkejut dengan semua itu, apalagi setelah ia berteriak di kelas bahwa siapapun yang mengganggu Doyoon akan berhubungan dengannya. Dan dia mengatakan—"

Jeonghan merasakan sentakan kuat—seakan – akan hatinya memohon agar Jisoo tak meneruskan perkataannya. Jeonghan menatap sahabatnya yang duduk dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan. Jeonghan merasakan jantungnya tak bekerja dengan baik saat Jisoo meneruskan perkataannya—

"—Doyoon masih kekasihnya."

.

.

Malam itu Jeonghan tak bisa terlelap—bahkan setelah Jisoo terus – terusan menenangkannya, menghiburnya, mata Jeonghan tetap meredup. Semalam Jeonghan menyuruh Jisoo untuk pulang—dengan sedikit nada mengusir karena Jeonghan butuh waktu sendiri. Jeonghan menangis, dan ia terlelap karena kelelahan. Paginya, pusing menyergap kepalanya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan rasa sakit di satu titik. Ia memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Dan disinilah Jeonghan, berbaring diranjang miliknya.

Suara getaran ponsel Jeonghan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jeonghan mengambil ponselnya, ternyata panggilan dari Seungcheol. Pemuda dengan rambut sebahu itu menatap ragu ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Separuh hatinya ingin mengabaikan panggilan itu—tapi seperti biasa, Seungcheol memilikki kemutlakan yang tak bisa digubah oleh Jeonghan sendiri.

"Ya?"

" _Kau sakit, Han? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Baru saja aku tidak masuk satu hari dan kau jatuh sakit?"_

Ucapan Seungcheol disambungan telepon itu membuat hati Jeonghan menghangat. Seungcheol yang seperti inilah yang Jeonghan rindukan—Seungcheol si cerewet dan keras kepala. Rasa khawatir terselip disetiap suku kata yang Seungcheol ucapkan—ia dapat merasakannya.

"Maka dari itu, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ada jeda., _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Han. Bolehkah aku mampir untuk menengokmu sebentar?"_

Jeonghan ingin menolaknya—ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seungcheol untuk sementara. Ia ingin menata hatinya atas apa yang ia ketahui semalam, atas apa yang Jisoo katakan semalam. Ia ingin sendiri untuk beberpa waktu kedepan. Jika Seungcheol datang, maka pertahanan Jeonghan akan melebur. Betapa ia ingin memeluk tubuh Seungcheol dan menangis dipundak pemuda itu.

" _Jeonghan—ah, bolehkah?"_

Seungcheol menuntut Jeonghan untuk menjawab. Pikiran Jeonghan dan otaknya menjerit agar Jeonghan menolak. Namun lagi – lagi, kemutlakan Seungcheol dalam hatinya terlalu kuat. Jeonghan menyetujui keinginan Seungcheol.

" _Baiklah, selamat beristirahat, Han."_

Dan sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Jeonghan merutuki hatinya, kenapa Seungcheol harus memilikki tempat besar dihatinya? Pemuda itu layaknya seorang nahkoda, dan dirinya adalah kapalnya. Layaknya sebuah remot dan dia adalah robotnya. Jeonghan mengutuk dirinya yang lemah ketika berhadapan dengan Seungcheol.

Namun, hari ini ia bertekad bahwa ia akan bertanya tentang Doyoon. Bertanya semua kebenaran foto dan perkataan Jisoo. Ada seberkas rasa yang berharap bahwa semua itu tidaklah benar—sekalipun sudah jelas. Jisoo tak mungkin berbohong padanya, Jisoo adalah sahabatnya dan pemuda yang jujur. Namun lagi – lagi, hatinya berharap semua itu adalah isapan jempol belaka.

.

.

Disinilah Jeonghan sekarang—dengan Seungcheol yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan. Mata Seungcheol menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Jeonghan meraskan kehangatan menjalar dari tangannya menuju keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia menyukai sentuhan Seungcheol yang berdampak besar bagi dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Han? Apa ada orang yang mengganggumu?" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada lembut. "Katakan padaku, Han."

"Aku hanya pusing, Cheol. Tidak apa – apa."— _aku seperti ini karenamu._

Seungcheol menatap kedua mata Jeonghan, "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Jeonghan menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang mengangguku, Cheol."— _ada, itu dirimu._

Mata Jeonghan menatap lekat mata Seungcheol yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menyukai mata pemuda itu, begitu jernih dan berkilau. Mata itu seakan – akan menembus dirinya dan menghantarkan rasa yang asing namun menenangkan bagi Jeonghan. Setelah puas memandangi mata Seungcheol, Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menunduk.

"Jeonghan—ah, apa yang terjadi? Aku tahu ada yang sedang mengganjal dihatimu. Katakan padaku, Han." ujar Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol—lagi. Hati Jeonghan berusaha membuat seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya yakin untuk menanyakan kebenaran dari semuanya. Namun, ada sebersit rasa takut yang mengganggu Jeonghan. _Bagaimana jika setelah ini Seungcheol meninggalkannya?_

"Seungcheol—ah." panggil Jeonghan. Seungcheol bergumam pelan sebagai balasan, "Bisakah aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Tentu saja, tanyakan apapun padaku."

Jeonghan masih ragu—namun ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Seungcheol dan meraih ponselnya. Ia memasukkan sandi ponselnya dan memainkannya sebentar kemudian menatap Seungcheol. Sedangkan Seungcheol terus melihat setiap detail pergerakan Jeonghan hingga Jeonghan menatapnya. Ia balas menatap Jeonghan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya. Wajahnya sedikit kebingungan ketika sinar mata Jeonghan meredup.

"Seungcheol—ah, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan Seungcheol.

"Aku mengurusi urusan penting, Han." jawab Seungcheol. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Jeonghan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Seungcheol—hal itu membuat Seungcheol sedikit kebingungan dengan perilaku Jeonghan. Ia menerima ponsel Jeonghan, matanya membola ketika ia melihat apa yang Jeonghan tunjukkan padanya. Jeonghan yang melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu tersenyum pedih.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Seungcheol terdiam. Suaranya seakan hilang dan ia membisu. Matanya menatap foto yang Jeonghan tunjukkan padanya. Foto dirinya yang sedang menggandeng Doyoon masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jeonghan merasakan matanya berair, ia menahannya agar airmata itu tak terjatuh. Tidak dihadapan Seungcheol. "Katakan jika itu bukan dirimu, Cheol. Katakan jika yang menggandeng mantan kekasihmu itu bukan kau—kekasihku. Lihatlah foto yang lain, itu juga bukan dirimu kan? Seungcheol—kekasihku, kumohon katakan jika itu bukan dirimu."

Seungcheol menggeser foto itu kefoto lainnya. Disana hanya ada fotonya dengan Doyoon. Foto selanjutnya adalah foto dirinya dan Doyoon yang tengah berciuman dan foto terakhir adalah foto ketika ia memeluk Doyoon. Itu semua dirinya—ia tak bisa berbohong pada Jeonghan. Karena pada kenyataannya itu adalah dirinya.

Seungcheol meletakkan ponsel Jeonghan, ia menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan bersalah. "Jeonghan—ah, maafkan aku."

Cukup. Perkataan maaf Seungcheol sudah membuktikan bahwa orang yang bersama Doyoon di foto – foto tersebut memang kekasihnya—Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengangguk, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia mengerti maksud Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda disampingnya, ia menunduk.

"Kali ini, aku mohon keluarlah dari kamarku, Cheol."

"Jeong—"

Bugh! Kalimat Seungcheol terpotong dengan pukulan Jeonghan dipipinya. Hal itu cukup membuat pipi Seungcheol berkedut sakit. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan—mata Jeonghan menyiratkan rasa sedih, marah, kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Seungcheol memegang pipinya, yang ia rasa sudah membiru sekarang.

"Jangan temui aku dulu. Pergilah."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sanni's Note**

Hello my babies *kisses and hug*

Faster update that before right? Maaf jika ada beberapa kesalahan yang Sanni buat di chapter ini. Maaf jika plot cerita membosankan atau malah terlalu cepat. This fan fiction still have a lot of chapters (I guess). Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter yang aku post lebih cepat ini. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita abal – abal dari author amatiran macam Sanni.

LOVEYOU GUYS

 **P.S** : Let's be friend on Twitter or Kakaotalk guys! Go follow on Twitter = gyubaeked and my Kakaotalk ID = iamsannihyun

REVIEW = SPIRIT


	5. Chapter 4

"Kali ini, aku mohon keluarlah dari kamarku, Cheol."

"Jeong—"

Bugh! Kalimat Seungcheol terpotong dengan pukulan Jeonghan dipipinya. Hal itu cukup membuat pipi Seungcheol berkedut sakit. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan—mata Jeonghan menyiratkan rasa sedih, marah, kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Seungcheol memegang pipinya, yang ia rasa sudah membiru sekarang.

"Jangan temui aku dulu. Pergilah."

.

.

 **MISTAKE**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 **Choi Seungcheol & Yoon Jeonghan**

.

.

Seungcheol menutup pintu kamar Jeonghan dengan hati dan pikiran yang kacau. Ketika Ibu Jeonghan memanggilnya dengan nada lembut, Seungcheol mendongak kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, seakan – akan tak ada hal yang ia pikirkan. Seungcheol memang jarang bermain di rumah Jeonghan, namun Ibu Jeonghan benar – benar wanita yang baik. Bahkan Ibu Jeonghan menyarankan Seungcheol untuk memanggilnya Ibu juga—Seungcheol senang, karena ia disambut baik oleh Ibu Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan baik – baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Ibu Jeonghan dengan senyuman yang sama persis dengan senyuman milik Jeonghan. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, Seungcheol—ah."

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Iya, Jeonghan baik – baik saja, Ibu."

"Lain kali mainlah kemari. Sering – sering juga tak apa, Jeonghan tak akan keberatan."

Seungcheol menyetujui perkataan Ibu Jeonghan. Ia pamit pulang pada wanita paruh baya yang telah melahirkan Jeonghan itu. Setelah Seungcheol benar – benar meninggalkan rumah Jeonghan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengetik pesan pada kekasihnya—Jeonghan.

* * *

 _Kepada : Han_

 _Han—ah, maafkan aku_

 _Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, kumohon_

* * *

Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan. Ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tak pantas meminta Jeonghan untuk tak meninggalkannya. Ia tahu ia adalah pemuda yang egois—ia tak bisa melepas Jeonghan. Membayangkan bahwa Jeonghan tak berada di sisinya lagi, adalah sebuah mimpi buruk baginya. Ya, dia memang pemuda yang egois.

Ponsel Seungcheol bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk—Seungcheol melihatnya tanpa minat. Ia mengabaikannya, memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku celananya. Berusaha untuk tak peduli dengan getaran yang tak berhenti itu. Namun, getaran itu tak berhenti – berhenti bahkan setelah Seungcheol sudah duduk di halte. Seungcheol mengumpat pelan, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini semua ulahmu, brengsek."

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang, _"Dia sudah memberitahumu? Foto – fotomu dengan Doyoon—bagus kan?"_

"Kau memang bajingan."

Kekehan diseberang semakin keras ketika mendengar umpatan Seungcheol, " _Sudah kukatakan sebelum aku memukulmu beberapa waktu lalu, Choi. Dia tak pantas untuk kau lukai."_

Seungcheol terdiam.

" _Yang bajingan adalah kau, bukan aku."_

Dan sambungan ponsel itupun diputus sepihak. Seungcheol masih diam. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa dia adalah seorang bajingan bagi Jeonghan. Ya, Seungcheol sadar akan hal itu.

.

.

Seungcheol membuka pintu rumahnya pelan. Melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Matanya kemudian menatap Wonwoo yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi. Seungcheol mendekati adiknya—ia duduk disebelah Wonwoo. Seungcheol menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Wonwoo—pemuda yang lebih muda diam, tak menolak.

"Jeonghan marah padaku, Won." ujar Seungcheol dengan suara yang lirih. "Si brengsek itu berulah lagi. Ia mengirimkan foto – fotoku bersama Doyoon pada Jeonghan."

Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Hyung, itu salahmu."

"Aku tahu, Won—ah. Tapi aku tidak tega dan tidak bisa meninggalkan Doyoon begitu saja. Dia masih membutuhkanku." Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menatap Wonwoo, "Ketika Jeonghan menyuruhku untuk keluar dari kamarnya—itu membuatku sakit hati."

Wonwoo melihat kearah Seungcheol. Ia terkejut melihat bekas pukulan yang membiru diwajah Seungcheol, "Siapa yang memukulmu, hyung?"

Seungcheol tersenyum pedih, "Jeonghan."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, " _You deserve that, bro._ "

Wonwoo berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil es batu yang ia letakan disebuah baskom. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah kain yang digantung di dekat kamar mandi. Wonwoo menghampiri Seungcheol yang masih duduk didepan televisi. Wonwoo berjongkok dihadapan Seungcheol, ia mengambil beberapa kubus es batu—meletakannya diatas kain dan membungkusnya. Ia mengarahkannya pada luka lebam diwajah Seungcheol.

"Kau harus memilih, hyung—diantara Jeonghan—hyung dan Doyoon—hyung siapa yang lebih berharga untukmu. Kau tidak bisa egois." ujar Wonwoo dengan tangan yang masih mengompres luka Seungcheol. Wonwoo menatap kakaknya iba, "Kau tahu keduanya menyukai—tidak, mencintaimu. Dan siapa yang lebih kau cintai?"

Seungcheol menatap adiknya, namun tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Aku tahu, kau bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan cinta pada Jeonghan—hyung yang kau sebut kekasih itu, hyung. Sedangkan kau sudah tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Jeonghan—hyung padamu. Sadarlah, hyung—kau menggantungkan hubungan kalian tanpa adanya kepastian apakah kau mencintai Jeonghan—hyung atau tidak."

"Aku mencintainya, Won. Kau tahu itu."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Lalu Doyoon—hyung? Perasaanmu pada Doyoon—hyung itu seperti apa, hyung?"

"Aku—aku juga mencintai Doyoon."

"Kau tidak mungkin mencintai keduanya, hyung. Ada salah satu dari mereka yang sebenarnya tidak kau cintai." ujar Wonwoo. Pemuda itu meletakkan kompresannya dimeja, "Istirahatlah, hyung. Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Jeonghan—hyung."

.

.

"Kau benar – benar pucat, Han." Jisoo menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan iba. Ia tidak suka melihat Jeonghan yang jatuh sakit seperti ini. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan Seungcheol. Kau butuh istirahat juga, Han."

Jeonghan tersenyum pada Jisoo, "Aku—aku akan baik – baik saja, Jisoo—ya."

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama 2 hari ini, Tuan Yoon." Jisoo menghela nafas kasar, ia masih menatap Jeonghan khawatir. "Tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah, kau benar – benar oke, Han?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Sebenarnya, ia sudah merasa baikan—namun, ia masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Apalagi pemuda itu adalah teman sebangkunya—perlu digaris bawahi. Sudah dua hari Jeonghan tak membalas satupun pesan Seungcheol— _satupun_. Seungcheol juga menelpon dirinya, namun Jeonghan tak ada niatan untuk menjawabnya. Seungcheol juga mengirimkan ucapan selamat malam, menyapanya saat pagi, mengingatkannya untuk minum obat, semuanya Seungcheol lakukan. Jeonghan sebenarnya sangat ingin membalas pesan kekasihnya itu, namun ia masih mengingat ucapan – ucapan maaf Seungcheol yang ternyata adalah ucapan maaf karena ia menduakan Jeonghan.

"—han, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan sadar dari lamunannya karena panggilan Jisoo. Jeonghan menatap sahabatnya yang masih setia duduk disampingnya, "Kenapa?"

"Kau melamun, Han."

Jeonghan menunduk, "Maafkan aku, Jisoo—ya."

Jisoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengusap pundak Jeonghan dengan gerakan lembut, "Kau menghindari Seungcheol, 'kan?" Jisoo dapat melihat bahu Jeonghan tiba – tiba menegang. Jisoo tersenyum kecil melihat hal tersebut, "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya, Han. Bicaralah baik – baik dengan Seungcheol. Kau belum tahu ceritanya dari sudut pandang Seungcheol bukan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Tapi—kau tahu dia selalu meminta maaf padaku. Dia membohongiku, Jisoo—ya. Aku bukan orang yang suka dibohongi, kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Aku mengerti—sangat mengerti, Jeonghan—ah. Tapi, Seungcheol punya kesempatan untuk menceritakan perihal dirinya dan Doyoon." ujar Jisoo dengan nada yang lembut namun serius. "Aku tahu kau masih butuh waktu—tapi, menghindarinya bukan hal yang baik, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tersenyum kearah sahabatnya, "kau benar. Terima kasih, Jisoo—ya."

"Sama – sama." Jisoo ikut tersenyum. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Jeonghan, "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Karena ini sudah terlalu sore, aku bahkan belum mengganti seragam sekolahku."

"Aku mengerti." kekeh Jeonghan.

Jisoo bangkit. Ia mengusap kepala Jeonghan, memberikan kelembutan yang kentara. "Istirahatlah lagi. Besok kita bisa berangkat bersama naik bus."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Jisoo kemudian pamit dan berjalan keluar kamar Jeonghan. Jisoo memberikan senyuman manis sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

Seungcheol terdiam disebuah bangku café dengan _vanilla latte_ dihadapannya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia duduk disana, namun orang yang ia tunggu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan—ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja didekap cup _vanilla latte_ miliknya. Ia membuka kotak pesan, melihat percakapannya dengan Jeonghan—yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Jeonghan.

Seungcheol maklum.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah menyakiti Jeonghan—ya, dia memang brengsek. Seungcheol mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya pada Jeonghan. Ia sudah tidak berharap lagi jika Jeonghan membalas pesannya. Dirinya sudah tak pernah mengharapkan kebaikan Jeonghan seperti biasanya—karena kebaikan Jeonghan sudah ia injak – injak.

"Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu lama, Seungcheol—ssi."

Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya kepada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. Seungcheol meletakkan ponselnya, "Tidak apa – apa. Kau bisa memanggilku Seungcheol jika kau mau."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Seungcheol, "Baiklah, Seungcheol."

"Tidakkah kau ingin memukulku, Jisoo?" ujar Seungcheol.

Jisoo—pemuda yang duduk dihadapan Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, "Aku ingin melakukannya. Tapi, Jeonghan pasti akan memukulku jika aku melakukan hal tersebut pada kekasihnya."

"Masihkah aku pantas disebut kekasih Jeonghan?" Seungcheol terkekeh miris. "Aku sudah menodai kepercayaan dan cintanya padaku."

Jisoo tersenyum maklum, "Aku tahu kau memilikki alasan dibalik ini semua. _Everything happens for a reason_ , benar?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Oh ya, maaf jika aku lancang menghubungimu. Maaf jika hal ini membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Tidak, aku tidak merasakan ketidaknyamanan dari panggilanmu." Jisoo mengembangkan senyumannya. "Kau pasti ingin tahu keadaan Jeonghan bukan?"

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Pantaskah aku?"

"Tentu kau pantas, Seungcheol—ah." ujar Jisoo. "Jeonghan baik – baik saja. Aku sudah berusaha memberikan pengertian padanya. Mungkin besok dia sudah masuk sekolah."

Seungcheol lega. Kini ia bernafas dengan benar—mendengar kabar Jeonghan adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan belakangan ini. Karena pemuda dengan surai sebahu itu tak pernah membalas pesannya atau megangkat panggilannya. Tanpa sadar, Seungcheol tersenyum—ia senang karena Jeonghan sudah baik – baik saja.

"Oh ya, terima kasih sudah menemani Jeonghan saat aku meninggalkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan maafkan aku jika aku memberatkanmu."

Jisoo menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku senang bisa membantu, Seungcheol—ah. Jeonghan adalah pemuda yang keras kepala. Susah sekali memberi pengertian padanya. Tapi, sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang tega—dia pasti akan memafkanmu, Seungcheol—ah."

"Kau tahu, hanya dengan kata – kata bahwa Jeonghan baik – baik saja sudah membuatku senang. Aku ingin dia memaafkanku, namun—yah, aku tidak berharap banyak. Karena memang aku salah, aku mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi, aku akan berusaha lebih baik padanya."

Jisoo mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Aku tahu kalau Jeonghan mencintaimu semenjak dia masuk disekolah yang sama denganmu. Dan ketika dia mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkan dia menjadi kekasihmu, Jeonghan sangat bahagia."

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Aku juga bahagia ketika ia mau menjadi kekasihku, Jisoo—ya."

.

.

Senyuman lebar tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Seungcheol selama langkah kakinya membawa dirinya untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Pagi ini, Jeonghan membalas pesannya. Seungcheol bertanya pada pemuda dengan surai panjang itu apakah ia akan masuk kelas—ajaibnya, Jeonghan membalas pesannya! Kutekankan sekali lagi, **Jeonghan membalas pesannya**. Seungcheol bahagia, walaupun hanya jawaban singkat—sangat singkat.

Seungcheol membuka pintu kelasnya, ia dapat melihat Jeonghan yang sudah duduk ditempatnya seperti biasa. Senyuman Seungcheol melebar—ia senang. Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah tempat Jeonghan—bangku mereka berdua. Segera saja Seungcheol duduk ditempatnya yang berada disebelah Jeonghan.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Seungcheol dengan suara yang sangat lembut—senyuman masih melekat dibibirnya.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Seungcheol, "Aku baik – baik saja, Cheol."

Seungcheol sedikit terkejut—ia berpikir Jeonghan akan bertindak dingin dan tak peduli padanya. Ia juga berpikir Jeonghan akan mendiamkannya. Tapi, hal itu tidak terjadi. Jeonghan tetap menjadi Jeonghan yang biasanya. Jeonghan yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Han—ah, kau—kau memaafkanku?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol. Ia menggenggam tangan Seungcheol, " _Just don't talk about it anymore_."

Seungcheol terperangah—Jeonghan benar – benar seorang malaikat. Jeonghan bahkan memilih untuk tak memikirkannya lagi, padahal Seungcheol sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Bahkan sudah melukai kepercayaannya kepada Seungcheol. Dan Seungcheol merasa dirinya benar – benar tokoh antagonis dalam kehidupan Jeonghan.

.

.

Seungcheol masih mengenakan seragamnya—ia sedang berada dirumah Jeonghan. Ia menolak pulang, sejak sore tadi dia ada di rumah Jeonghan. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menatap layar laptop Jeonghan dalam keadaan hening. Jeonghan terlalu fokus dengan film yang sedang ia lihat, sedangkan Seungcheol terus menatap Jeonghan dengan senyuman manisnya. Mata Seungcheol seakan – akan berkata bahwa Jeonghan adalah sumber kehidupannya, udara yang ia hirup setiap harinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangiku, Choi?" Jeonghan terkekeh pelan—namun matanya masih menatap layar datar laptopnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku, Yoon. Bagaimana ini?"

Jeonghan tertawa lebih keras. Kali ini matanya memandang kedua manik mata Seungcheol yang sangat ia sukai. "Kau—Choi Seungcheol, pembual ulung."

Seungcheol hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Ia mendekati wajah Jeonghan—hal itu sontak membuat tubuh Jeonghan menegang. Selama keduanya bersama, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tidak pernah berjarak sekecil ini—jarak wajah keduanya hanya satu kepalan. Jeonghan menahan nafasnya.

"Jeonghan—ah."

Seungcheol memanggil Jeonghan dengan suaranya yang—sialan, seksi. Dia bersuara dengan rendah, namun indah. Itu bagaikan bisikan setan—bagi Jeonghan. Sedangkan Jeonghan tak membalas panggilan Seungcheol. Hal itu sontak membuat Seungcheol terkekeh pelan—sangat tampan.

"Aku benar – benar laki – laki yang kurang ajar ya," entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Seungcheol masih bertahan memandang Jeonghan dengan jarak seminim itu. "—aku brengsek karena aku sudah membuatmu menangis."

Seakan tahu arah bicara Seungcheol, Jeonghan menarik diri. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Seungcheol, "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu, Cheol?"

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungcheol kembali ke layar laptopnya. Jeonghan tak ingin Seungcheol berbicara tentang hal itu—ia tak ingin Seungcheol membicarakan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia egois, Jeonghan sangat tahu—ia tidak ingin bertanya, karena ia belum ingin sakit hati lagi. Ia hanya ingin Seungcheol berada disisinya selama mungkin—entah sampai kapan.

Seungcheol tersenyum miris. Ia seakan mengerti dengan penolakan Jeonghan. Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan, membuat pemuda dengan rambut panjang sebahu itu mendekat kearahnya. Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan. "Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang hal itu lagi, _sayang_."

Jeonghan terlihat kaku dalam pelukan itu—demi Tuhan, panggilan Seungcheol padanya membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal. Jeonghan tak membalas apapun, ia hanya diam kedalam pelukan Seungcheol. Lama – lama, tangan Jeonghan terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Seungcheol—ia dapat merasakan tubuh Seungcheol yang tiba – tiba menegang.

Jeonghan tersenyum, ternyata Seungcheol sama saja dengannya—gugup. "Ini pelukan kita yang ketiga."

"Kau menghitungnya, Han?" suara kekehan Seungcheol terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Jeonghan—menenangkan.

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak sengaja menghitungnya."

"Kali ini, aku akan memelukmu lebih sering. Namun, katakan padaku jika kau tak nyaman dengan perlakuanku, _sayang_."

.

.

Seungcheol menatap malas pemuda yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan malas. "Kenapa kau ada didepan rumah Jeonghan?"

Pemuda yang ada dihadapan Seungcheol memandang Seungcheol dengan pandangan tak suka, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Choi Seungcheol? Kenapa kau baru keluar dari rumahnya pada pukul sebelas malam?"

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Seungcheol dengan desisan tak suka.

"Kau ingin kupukul lagi? Tidak cukupkah kau mendapat pelajaran dariku, Choi?"

Seungcheol mendecih, "Kau bisa memukulku lagi. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah Jeonghan, bukan yang lain."

Pemuda itu tertawa, ia menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan remeh. Seungcheol ingin sekali memukul wajah menyebalkan itu, namun ia urungkan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan kekasihmu? Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya?"

"Kau—"

"Ah, kau tidak mungkin sudah tidak peduli dengan pemuda itu—kau meninggalkan Jeonghan saat kalian kencan ketika maid mantan kekasihmu itu menghubungimu." ujar si pemuda dengan nada merendahkan, "Wonwoo benar – benar informan yang sangat baik."

Bugh! Seungcheol memukul orang itu tepat dipipinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Pemuda itu terhuyung kebelakang—namun tak sampai jatuh. Kemudian si pemuda berdiri tegak kembali, ia menatap Seungcheol remeh.

"Kau marah karena aku menyebutkan nama adikmu?"

Seungcheol menggeram, "Lepaskan adikku—jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi. Lepaskan dia dan jangan dekati dia."

Pemuda itu menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan menusuk. Ia menatap tajam mata Seungcheol yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. "Lepaskan dia, maka aku akan melepaskan Wonwoo. Gampang kan?"

"Kau brengsek, Kim Mingyu." geram Seungcheol marah.

" _Well_ , memang."

.

.

Hari ini Seungcheol memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Jeonghan—ia sudah memberitahu pemuda itu bahwa ia akan menjemputnya. Hari minggu—Seungcheol memutuskan untuk mengajak Jeonghan kencan, sebagai ganti kencan mereka yang terganggu. Seungcheol menatap pantulan tubuhnya dicermin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berjalan keluar kamar. Ia dapat melihat Wonwoo yang sudah memakai sepatunya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Wonwoo—ah, mau kemana?" tanya Seungcheol menghampiri sang adik.

Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang, "Aku akan menemui temanku, hyung. Kau akan kencan dengan Jeonghan—hyung, ya?"

Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menemui temanmu—kau akan menemi Mingyu, 'kan?"

Wonwoo terdiam—perkataan Seungcheol memang benar. Ia berniat untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu karena pemuda itu menghubunginya untuk datang keapartemennya. Wonwoo tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Wonwoo—ya, kenapa harus Mingyu? Kenapa tidak orang lain? Kau—dia menyukai orang lain, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu sebagai pelampiasan saja. Sadarlah, Wonwoo."

"Aku sadar, hyung—sangat sadar. Aku tidak lebih dari seorang _pemuas_ dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menolak keinginan dari seseorang yang aku cintai, hyung? Jangan munafik, kau juga tak bisa menolak permintaan Doyoon—hyung atau mungkin Jeonghan—hyung."

Seungcheol menatap adiknya, "Wonwoo—ya, aku tahu—aku tidak bisa menebus kesalahanku dengan perkataan maaf. Tapi, aku akan membantumu untuk lepas dari penjara si brengsek itu. Aku akan mencoba unt—"

"Tidak perlu." ujar Wonwoo memotong perkataan sang kakak. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis kearah Seungcheol, "Aku bisa mengatasi ini semua sendiri, hyung. Ini masalahku dan perasaanku—aku tahu kau memang merasa bersalah, tapi ini semua sudah terlanjur. Aku sudah jatuh pada di brengsek itu—terlalu dalam, sehingga aku tidak bisa merangkak keatas lagi."

.

.

Jeonghan menatap genggaman tangan Seungcheol padanya—mereka bahkan sudah sampai disebuah café namun genggaman Seungcheol semakin mengerat. Jeonghan bukannya tidak suka—tapi beberapa orang memandangi mereka dan hal itu membuat wajah Jeonghan memerah, ia malu. Seungcheol menyuruh Jeonghan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku café, berkata akan memesan sesuatu untuk keduanya setelah menanyai apa yang Jeonghan inginkan.

Jeonghan menatap punggung Seungcheol yang berjalan kearah kasir. Ia dapat melihat Seungcheol berbicara dengan penjaga kasir tersebut—menyebutkan pesanannya. Kemudian Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kesekitar. Café ini memang tidak luas, namun sangat nyaman dan hangat. Bau roti yang manis menggugah selera tercium saat pertama kali masuk. Jeonghan sangat menyukai dekorasi yang simple namun indah di café ini—minimalis namun terkesan sangat menarik dan berharga.

"Melihat apa, Han?"

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya—ternyata Seungcheol sudah duduk dihadapannya, Jeonghan mengulum senyum. "Café ini bagus—kau tahu darimana tentang tempat ini?"

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya," Seungcheol mengulas senyuman puas dan bangga, "Wonwoo yang mengatakannya padaku. Ia berkata ada café baru yang suasananya sangat menenangkan. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku kemari—dan itu bersama denganmu."

Jeonghan bersemu, secara tidak langsung Seungcheol membuatnya melayang. Ia menjadi _pertama_ bagi seorang Choi Seungcheol. Hal itu membuat Jeonghan senang dan berdebar. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan terus menerus—seakan – akan ia tidak ingin mengalihkan padangannya barang sedetik saja dari Jeonghan. Ia takut Jeonghan akan menghilang saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain—Seungcheol tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya—mengantarkan pesanan keduanya. Setelah menggumamkan terimakasih, Seungcheol menerima nampan dari tangan si pelayan. Seungcheol menyerahkan brownies dengan taburan keju diatasnya dan secangkir cappuccino pada Jeonghan. Sedangkan blueberry cake dan Americano untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memesan Americano?" tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol terkekeh kecil, "Aku ingin tampak keren dihadapanmu, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jawaban Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan tertawa—jawaban yang sangat polos dan jujur. Jeonghan menatap wajah Seungcheol yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang jenaka. Jeonghan tak habis pikir dengan pemuda sangar dihadapannya—ternyata memilikki sisi lucu seperti ini. Jeonghan semakin jatuh pada pesona seorang Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

"Kau menjodohkan adikku dengan Kim Mingyu itu?" tanya Seungcheol pada Jeonghan yang tengah duduk disebelahnya dengan es krim ditangan kanannya. "Memang Kim Mingyu itu benar – benar menyukai Wonwoo? Kau tahu darimana?"

"Terlihat dari wajahnya yang gugup—demi Tuhan kau harus melihat mereka. Mereka benar – benar lucu dan polos." ujar Jeonghan sengan senyuman lebarnya.

' _Kim Mingyu benar – benar aktor profesional.'_ —batin Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menoleh kearah Seungcheol, "Kali ini di danau, kau tahu dari siapa tempat – tempat seperti ini?"

Keduanya memang sedang berada dipinggir danau. Beberapa orang juga ada disekitar mereka, keduanya tak sendiri. Seungcheol tersenyum—ia kembali mengatakan bahwa ia tahu dari Wonwoo, namun kali ini Jeonghan tidak percaya. Karena sepertinya Wonwoo bukan orang yang menyukai tempat dengan banyak orang disana. Seungcheol mengaku, jika ia mencari di internet.

"Kau benar – benar tidak terduga, Seungcheol—ssi." ujar Jeonghan sarkastik—namun terdengar nada jenaka didalam ucapannya.

Seungcheol tertawa, "Aku hanya ingin kencan kita hari ini sukses, Tuan Yoon. Jadi mencari referensi tidak apa – apa, 'kan?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Seungcheol. Pemuda dengan rambut sebahu itu kemudian menghabiskan eskrimnya. Ia kemudian mendengar suara getaran ponsel dari arah Seungcheol—namun pemuda itu diam saja.

Jeonghan menepuk lengan Seungcheol, "Ada yang menghubingimu, Cheol."

"Biarkan—aku tidak ingin memikirkan siapapun selain dirimu."

"Siapa tahu itu penting, Seungcheol—ah." ujar Jeonghan.

Ia mendesak Seungcheol untuk mengangkat panggilan itu—dan akhirnya Seungcheol menyerah. Seungcheol menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku celana, ia melihat siapa yang menghubinginya—tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Kemudian menghubungi seseorang yang tadi menelponnya—karena panggilan tadi sudah mati, tak terjawab olehnya. Seungcheol menunggu sambungan itu diangkat, setelah diangkat Seungcheol mengucapkan sapaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol pada sambungan seberang. Kemudian wajahnya tampak tidak baik – baik saja. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tenang dulu, Bibi Jang."

Seungcheol kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Ia tampak gelisah dan tidak tenang. Kemudian ia menatap Jeonghan yang masih menatapnya—Seungcheol melihat kedua mata Jeonghan. Mata Seungcheol mengatakan segalanya, mereka harus kembali sekarang. Dari situlah Jeonghan menyesal menyuruh Seungcheol untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Seharusnya Jeonghan diam saja—maka Seungcheol akan tetap bersama dengannya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N

Hello, it's Sanni! I'm back and bring this story for you. Chapter baru dari Mistake.

Gimana? Sudah tahu beberapa rahasia yang selama ini Sanni simpan? lol well, some of you are correct. It's Kim Mingyu! Right, my baby Mingyu is the one who beat Seungcheolie up. Cerita ini gak aku edit sama sekali, jadi ada beberapa kata yang typo atau error. Aku akan cek nanti ya.

Hope you guys love this story, keep reviewing guys! **Kelanjutan cerita ada ditangan kalian** wkwk

Thanks my babies^^


End file.
